L'héroïne
by FlowerByFloweer
Summary: Il y avait cette jeune fille qui avait une vie comme les autres. Une vie banale certes, mais une vie qui lui manquait depuis bien longtemps. Une vie dont elle aimerait reprendre là où elle l'a laissé. Mais quelqu'un avait osé la briser, la forçant à commettre une faute irréparable, la forçant à s'enfuir de chez elle, la forçant à consommer du crack, devenu son échappatoire ...
1. L'héroïne

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

Et oui ! C'est partit pour une nouvelle histoire ! Une nouvelle histoire avec autant d'intrigue que **Arrêtes moi** et qui commence à me tenir à coeur. Normalement, j'aurais dû mettre plus de temps à poster cette petite introduction mais ayant bien avancée dans l'écriture des chapitres, je me suis dis allez hop, c'est partit pour cette nouvelle aventure !

**RÉSUMÉ:**

Il y avait cette jeune fille qui avait une vie comme les autres. Une vie banale certes, mais une vie qui lui manquait depuis bien longtemps. Une vie dont elle aimerait reprendre là où elle l'a laissé. Mais quelqu'un avait osé la briser, la forçant à commettre une faute irréparable, la forçant à s'enfuir de chez elle, la forçant à consommer du crack, devenu son échappatoire ...

_L'héroïne ... _

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je m'amuse juste avec eux, changeant certains aspects selon mes envies. Je fais juste du personnage de Bella accro à la drogue, manque plus qu'à savoir pourquoi ? _

**MERCI DE RESPECTER LE DROIT D'AUTEUR !**

**RATED T**

**PUBLICATION : Une fois par semaine**

**PLAGIAT : Non toléré, cela s'appelle juste le respect du travail d'autruit**

**REVIEWS : Je n'attends que vos avis ! Ils sont importants non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour faire vivre cette histoire !**

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre 1, j'attends d'avoir assez d'avis pour savoir si je confirme ma publication, j'ai donc besoin de votre feu vert :D !

**Au prochain chapitre,**

**XO XO XO**

**F.B.F**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ma carapace

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Comme promis, le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire est enfin arrivé ! Bon, il est écrit depuis un moment déjà mais je préférais avancer dans l'écriture avant de poster, voulant m'assurer que j'étais bien partie pour aller jusqu'au bout mais savez tous aussi que cela dépend de vous et de votre avis ! Comme dans tous les premiers chapitres il ne se passe pas grand chose et celui-ci sera particulièrement court, quoi que dans celui-là je pense qu'il y a quand même pas mal d'action même si ce n'est pas le maximum de ce que je peux faire. J'espère que ce début vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite parce que cette fois-ci, il me faut beaucoup de lecteurs et d'avis pour m'encourager à écrire les chapitres suivants. Et c'est pour cela que je suis sur le site :) Bref, avant de vous laisser lire, je vais comme à mon habitude, répondre à vos reviews : **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Canada02 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est cool d'avoir le feu vert de ta part ! Eh bien, grâce à toi, le premier chapitre est en ligne et n'attend que ton avis, je te donne aussi mon feu vert :) ! Je suis contente que tu aimes écris et j'espère que celui-là te plaira :) Bonne lecture !

**Maryfanfictions :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah, j'ai donc une professionnelle en "face" de moi :) Je ne connais pas vraiment ce milieu mais je sais quelques petits détails, de toute façon, je risque de faire quelques recherches et peut-être que je ferais certaines erreurs qui sait. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire où la drogue en est le sujet, j'espère que je ne me tromperais pas :) Bonne lecture !

**soo06 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Que c'est gentil :) Je suis contente de garder mes anciennes lectrices :) Bonne lecture !

**Twilight-lili 8 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire ta plaira ! Merci, je suis contente que la fin de Arrêtes-moi t'ai plu, je m'attendais à un avis de ta part en plus mais en le lisant ici c'est encore mieux :) Bonne lecture !

**melie14 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que le premier chapitre te plaira ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Je vais essayer de mélanger certaines scènes avec le drame, je ne vais pas non plus que mon histoire soit trop sombre, elle le sera, ça c'est ce que j'ai prévu mais pas entièrement. Du moins, je vais essayer car c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce type d'aventure :) Bonne lecture !

**The Passionate Girl : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je peux comprendre ta déception, il est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de poster directement mais le premier chapitre n'était pas tout à fait au point et j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait un petit truc. Je sais que dans ce cas-là, je n'aurais jamais dû créer la nouvelle histoire avant que tout soit au point mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte que peu de temps après. Et je sais que tu as raison sur le fait qu'il est mieux de laisser un écrit pour que les lecteurs aient un avis plus favorable mais avoir un avis sur le résumé et savoir si certains sont tentés pour la lire était aussi mon but. Et puis de toute façon, mes publications sont régulières et je suis souvent assez rapide donc tu ne risque pas d'attendre trop longtemps. Bon j'espère que tu auras un avis positif sur ce premier chapitre et que tu me laisseras une petite note de passage par la suite :) Bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je remercie ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, qui me suivent et qui suivent aussi ma nouvelle histoire : canada02 ; christou57 ; melie14 ; Marina63 ; Maryfanfictions ; l'amethyste-d'Aradia ; marjopop's ; ptitedu49 ; pyreneprincesse & . **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Je devais fuir. Fuir pour mieux vivre. Vivre dans un endroit inconnu, où personne ne connaissait mon visage, ce que l'on m'avait fait et surtout ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là. La seule solution pour ne pas me faire avoir était que je ne me fasse pas d'amis, que je reste froide. C'est de cette façon, que personne ne voudra m'approcher.

_Et je serais tranquille … _

Forks. Petite ville, sans histoire. Le peu d'habitant était sans doute son défaut. Je ne pouvais pas passer inaperçu mais pour moi cela était impossible que je vive dans une grande ville. La pollution n'était pas le problème non, mais je voulais m'isoler. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser mon visage sur des affiches que mes parents auront prit le temps d'afficher suite à ma fugue. Je n'avais pas expliqué mon geste. Seule une phrase avait figuré sur le bout de papier que j'avais laissé sur la table de cuisine :

_Parce ce que l'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ne me cherchez pas, je reviendrais peut-être un jour. Ou peut-être pas. _**Bella. **

Comment leur expliquer la raison de mon départ sans aller dans les détails ? Ils auraient trop honte de moi, ils ne voudraient même plus se vanter auprès de leurs amis que j'étais leur fille. Une élève excellente dans toute les matières de ma formation de commercial alors que je rêvais de vivre grâce à la chanson. Alors, la seule chose que je n'avais pas laissé en partant, était ma guitare. Elle était peut-être encombrante mais il était le seul objet qui me rappellerait ma vie d'avant. Une vie que je n'avais pas envie de quitté, une vie qui me manquera mais dont j'avais peur désormais. Je le faisais pour moi mais surtout pour eux. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir avec moi car il s'agissait de mon combat et seulement du mien.

**- Je vous présente Mademoiselle Hannah Steven …** _(faux)_** ... une nouvelle élève venant tout droit de New York …** _(faux)_ **…**

_Faux, faux, faux,_ tout était faux chez moi.

De ma nouvelle identité jusqu'à même mon apparence. D'origine blonde, mes cheveux étaient désormais bruns, seuls mes yeux ont pu garder leur couleur naturel, cette fameuse lueur chocolatée. J'avais hésité à me créer un look gothique mais celui pour lequel j'avais opté était déjà suffisamment honteux. Les gens pouvaient facilement se moquer de moi. Ou avoir pitié tout simplement. C'est pour cela qu'il était mieux pour moi que je ne me fasse pas d'amis. J'en avais dans mon ancienne vie mais il était mieux pour moi que je ne m'entende avec personne. Rester froide, discrète et la fille dont il n'est pas conseillé de fréquenter m'allait très bien. Comme cela, personne ne me posera de question sur ma vie et pourquoi j'avais eu l'idée de quitter La Grande Pomme pour une petite ville comme Forks qui est complètement différent. Car en réalité je ne connaissais pas New York, cette ville où tout le monde voulait vivre, là où le rêve américain est le plus accessible.

**- Je vous demanderais de l'accueillir comme bon le semble.** Enchaîna le professeur d'histoire qui tenait désormais mes papiers qu'il devait signer à la fin de l'heure.** Bien, Mademoiselle Steven, vous êtes malheureusement arrivée dans une classe nombreuse mais nous pouvons nous débrouiller pour vous trouver une place. Tenez, celle du fond, là où il y a la fameuse table toute seule. Voici vos livres et je signerais tout cela tout à l'heure. J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre le cours.**

D'un pas lent, je traversais la rangée afin de pouvoir rejoindre ma nouvelle place sous les regards de tous les élèves. Certains riaient ou chuchotaient des paroles dès que je passais devant eux :

**- Et voilà encore une droguée.** Riait une jeune fille.

**- J'espère qu'elle ne finira pas en overdose comme cette pauvre Julia …** S'exclama une autre.** Pauvre fille, elle a été obligé de se retrouver en centre de désintoxication.** Ajouta-t-elle, riant d'avantage.

Ces paroles me faisaient mal et surtout durs à encaisser mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. D'autres paroles moins blessantes mais toute aussi gênantes venaient d'un clan de garçons :

**- Elle est plutôt mignonne …**

**- Mouais. T'as raison mec mais je n'irais pas lui parler, elle risquerait de nuire à ma réputation de coureur de jupon que tout le monde me donne.** Dit une voix grave, sûrement causé par l'abus du tabac.

Et voilà, à peine ais-je eu le temps de faire mon premier jour dans un nouveau lycée que ma réputation de droguée était déjà créée. L'ennui était que je ne pouvais pas la nier. Je pouvais parfaitement leur dire que c'est faux, que je ne consommais rien d'autre que de la nourriture mais cela s'appellerait mentir. Et je n'étais pas censée avoir d'ami alors autant qu'il sache la vérité sur ce qui m'empêche de craquer et de partir rejoindre les étoiles du paradis ou peut-être le feu de l'enfer, ce qui m'était le plus approprié, surtout après ce que j'avais fait et sur ce que je faisais.

Une fois assise, mes mains tremblaient car je sentais que l'on continuait à me regarder ce qui commençait à m'agacer. Je pouvais très bien me défendre et leur dire ce que je pensais, ce qui ne m'aurait pas gêné autrefois, mais la carapace dans laquelle je m'étais renfermée me conseiller de me taire et de les laisser faire. Je sortais uniquement ma trousse de mon sac tandis que le professeur reprit son cours qui parlait de la seconde guerre mondiale. En fouillant à l'intérieur de ma besogne, je découvris une photo récente de ma famille et de mes amis que j'avais laissé pour toujours. Ils me manquaient terriblement et je voulais à tout prix les rejoindre mais cela m'était impossible. Je n'avais pas fait tout cela pour rien, je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient les mêmes problèmes que moi, c'était l'une des raisons de mon départ. Une larme coula de ma joue, je m'empressais de l'essuyer mais d'autres suivirent la première, me forçant à renifler.

**- Hey, la nouvelle ça va** ? Me demanda une voix masculine.

**- Ça va merci.** Dis-je en prenant un mouchoir afin de me moucher pour pouvoir cacher un maximum de larmes.

Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder celui qui semblait s'inquiéter pour moi et essaya de me concentrer sur le cours et ce durant toute l'heure. A la fin de celle-ci, le professeur signa là où il devait déposer sa signature et me laissa partir pour le deuxième cours de la journée. Les maths, une matière dans laquelle j'excellais, ce qui surprenait tout le monde, en priori les garçons de mon ancienne classe. Les filles sont connues pour être nulles dans ce cours mais ce n'était pas mon cas. J'espérais que celui-ci se passera bien et que je ne devrais pas affronter d'autres insultes comme celles dont j'ai eu _la chance _d'entendre à la première heure.

Le professeur ne prit pas le temps de me présenter et me montra directement ma place, encore seule. Ce qui était mieux. Je ne voulais pas d'amis et seule c'était la meilleure solution pour ne pas en avoir. Les gens devaient comprendre que m'approcher est mauvais pour eux, que je ne suis pas très fréquentable. Il était mieux pour moi que je reste dans l'ombre. Même si rester seule n'était pas super pour être heureuse, c'était pour le bien de tout le monde. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être entourée mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Tout était différent. Ma vie en premier avait beaucoup changé.

**- Salut.** S'exclama une voix timide en venant s'installer en face de moi, posant son plateau sur la table alors que nous nous trouvions tous à la cafétéria pour manger.

**- Salut.** Dis-je simplement en lui souriant.

Il s'agissait d'une fille, cheveux brun mi-long, des lunettes rectangulaires et un air vraiment sympa sur le visage grâce à son sourire qu'elle affichait en me regardant. Je lui rendais son sourire avant de me rappeler ce que je venais de me dire : pas d'amis. Personne ne devait apprendre à me connaître, personne ne devait savoir pourquoi j'étais réellement venue dans cette bourgade, personne ne devais tenter de m'approcher. Même si cette fille semblait être quelqu'un de confiance, je ne pouvais me fier à n'importe qui.

_Je n'en avais pas le droit. _

**- Je m'appelle Angéla et toi, c'est Hannah c'est ça ?** Me demanda-t-elle en me souriant amicalement.

Comment rejeter des gens qui veulent être votre ami ?

**- Ouais.** Fis-je en buvant mon verre d'eau. **Écoutes, tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi.** Dis-je simplement après avoir manger une partie de ma tranche de pain.

**- Pourquoi ?** Dit-elle, surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Voulant trouver un argument convainquant, je regardais autour de moi. Bingo. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Même les nouveaux élèves peuvent se créer une mauvaise réputation grâce à leur apparence, créée de toute pièce par les plus populaire du bâtiment. Je jetais une regard à la grande blonde qui riait sûrement des conneries de l'homme blond assis en face d'elle ce dont j'étais persuadée d'être la principale visée. Je soupirais.

**- Parce que ma réputation de droguée pourrait nuire à la tienne.** Répondis-je honnêtement, m'intéressant de nouveau à Angéla.

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas ma réputation qui va m'empêcher de faire mes études et de pouvoir partir dans une grande ville universitaire plus tard.** Dit-elle en souriant, voulant sans doute me rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne prendra pas peur de moi.

**- Ouais. Mais c'est pour toi que je dis cela. Je t'assure que traîner avec moi ce ne sera pas très _fun. _Tu risques de t'ennuyer surtout si tu es ce genre de fille à aller dans un pub pour danser ou pour se prendre une cuite parce que ce n'est plus mon truc tu vois.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes, avec un père prêtre, les règles chez moi sont strictes. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de relations sexuelles avec mon petit ami avant le mariage. J'ai essayé de respecter cela mais il s'avère qu'avec Eric, c'est bien plus compliqué.** Dit-elle en rigolant, me faisant rire au passage.

Veux-tu vraiment la repousser ? Elle a l'air sympa et discrète. Je voyais tout de suite dans sa personnalité qu'elle n'était sûrement pas du genre à aller dire à tout le monde ce que je pourrais finir par lui confier. Enfin lui confier, je ne pourrais lui dire sur mon passé bien sûr, mais seulement mes problèmes de filles, comme je le faisais auprès de mes amis d'avant. Je ne pouvais pas la repousser … Elle avait l'air de m'apprécier … Pourtant, je ne faisais rien pour mais il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas prête de me laisser seule durant toute l'année. Ou du moins, durant les quelques mois qui restait de notre année scolaire.

**- Tu veux toujours que je parte ?** Demanda-t-elle, voyant sans doute que je ne disais plus rien.

**- Tu peux toujours rester finalement. Mais, je t'aurais prévenu.** Répondis-je en affichant un demi-sourire.

**- Ouais, mais je suis très têtue. Surtout lorsque je veux quelque chose.** Dit-elle en rigolant. **Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule sinon, tu aurais été rapidement la proie de ces filles.** Ajouta-t-elle en montrant à l'aide de sa tête la table de la grande blonde et du grand blond.

**- Eh bien merci.** Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**- Est-ce que nous sommes … amies ?** Demanda-t-elle en hésitant, haussant un sourcil montrant clairement qu'elle attendait sûrement un refus de ma part.

Que répondre ?_ J'en avais déjà trop fait …_ Nous nous étions un minimum rapprochées et je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher. Et puis, rien ne me forçait à lui dire toute la vérité sur ma vie. Après tout, nous avons tous nos petits secrets pas vrai ?

**- Ouais.** Acquiesçais-je en souriant.

Elle sourit, me montrant son contentement avant de commencer à picorer dans sa salade, triant tout ce qui était oignon, thon, et œuf. En clair, il ne restait plus que les tomates et les feuilles vertes dans son assiette ce qui me fit rire. Je m'intéressais à mon assiette qui elle n'en était pas vraiment une étant donné que dans mon plateau se trouvait uniquement une pomme rouge, une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un verre et deux tranches de pain. Depuis ma fugue, j'avais perdu l'appétit. Déjà que je n'étais pas bien grosse, le peu de nourriture pouvait être dangereux pour moi mais je faisais cela sans réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre normalement. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé il y a moins de deux semaines. Je ne pouvais pas oublier aussi facilement. Il avait commit une erreur et moi j'avais fait de même par la suite.

Un stress m'envahit soudainement et mes doigts commencèrent à tapoter contre la table. Il fallait que je me détende, que je fasse quelque chose. Et j'avais cette solution dans mon sac, juste dans la petite poche à l'intérieur que je prenais tout le temps soin de fermer. Je ne devrais pas y emmener avec moi surtout lorsque je vais en cours, après tout, les flics pouvaient parfaitement effectuer un contrôle, mais c'était une erreur de ma part dont j'étais sûr de ne pas la répéter. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver en prison et que l'on contact mes parents par la suite alors que je voulais qu'ils arrêtent de faire leurs recherches sur moi pour me retrouver. Le stress me força à ronger mes ongles et l'envie de consommer ces cochonneries devinrent plus forte.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?** Me demanda-t-elle soudainement, inquiète de me voir changer complètement d'état.

**- Non. Euh … Excuses-moi mais je vais devoir m'absenter quelques minutes.** Dis-je, me levant de ma table, débarrassant mon plateau pour partir direction un coin tranquille et surtout sans regards indiscrets.

Je fouillais dans mon sac, à l'intérieur de la petite poche pour en sortir le paquet de tabac où j'avais soigneusement mélangé de l'héroïne, laissant une poudre blanche apparente. Je sortais une feuille et commençais à la rouler avec rapidité.

_J'étais une habituée … _

Je portais ma cigarette à la bouche, allumais mon briquet afin que la flamme entre en contact avec le bout de ma clope, me permettant de sentir le goût du tabac au fond de ma gorge. Une première inspiration puis je relâchais la fumée toxique qui me procurait ce bien-être. Je savais que fumer n'était pas bon pour la santé, je savais que ce que je faisais me mettais en danger. J'ai toujours été contre ce genre de consommation. Mais avant, je n'avais pas prédis mon avenir et ce qui m'est tombé dessus était trop dur à digérer et le crack m'aidait à ne plus y penser.

**- Oh tu fumes …** Intervint une voix féminine, me faisant sursauter de peur que l'on découvre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de mon tabac.

**- Ouais.** Répondis-je simplement, laissant ma cigarette entre mes doigts sans pour autant y toucher, n'osant pas fumer devant elle.

**- Tu sais, mon petit ami fume aussi alors j'ai l'habitude. Ne t'empêche pas de fumer devant moi … Et puis nous sommes amies non ?**

**- Amies oui mais je ne veux pas que t'attrape un cancer juste parce que tu auras respirer la fumée de cigarette, je me sentirais coupable.** M'inquiétais-je, lui disant ce que je pensais honnêtement voulant par la même occasion qu'elle me laisse seule.

J'étais peut-être d'accord pour que l'on soit amie mais si c'est pour qu'elle me suive partout où j'allais, cela n'allait pas être pour elle car je risquerais de la repousser mais plus violemment. J'étais peut-être contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, surtout dans ces moments durs mais je ne la connaissais pas vraiment alors la méfiance était la meilleure défense.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il m'arrive quelque chose ce sera de ma faute puisque c'est moi qui veux venir avec toi.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Je la regardais surprise et à la fois agacée. De toute façon, elle voyait que je fumais et l'odeur de l'héroïne n'était pas reconnaissable. Je veux dire, il fallait être fort pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une drogue dure dont il était difficile de se défaire malgré nos efforts. Ce que je n'avais pas essayé de faire, je me sentais trop faible pour le moment. Espérant qu'elle ne me regarde pas comme une droguée, même si c'est ce que j'étais, je repris ma cigarette en bouche pour terminer de fumer comme je l'avais si bien commencer.

**- Ta réputation sur le fait que tu es une droguée est vraie alors ?** Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ?** Demandais-je, surprise de sa question bien que je m'y étais mentalement préparée.

**- Bah tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Ça se voit sur ton visage que tu ne consommes pas que du tabac.** Dit-elle de façon arrogante.

**- Ouais et alors ? Je n'ai jamais dis que la rumeur était fausse. Je t'avais dis que je n'étais pas fréquentable.** Répondis-je froidement, ne supportant pas le ton qu'elle prenait avec moi.

Avant de continuer de me défendre, je regardais autour de moi et fus surprise d'apercevoir un groupe de fille qui semblait rire de me voir avec Angéla, cette fille qui pour moi venait de révéler sa véritable personnalité. Ne voulant pas montrer à cette dernière que j'étais surprise de ma petite découverte. Ma carapace se renforça et j'étais prête à sortir des paroles sans doute blessantes mais pour le moment je n'en avais que faire.

**- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'en consomme tu sais.** Ajoutais-je, voyant aucune réaction venant de sa part.** Mais si cela t'effraie, rien ne t'empêche de partir et rejoindre ta bande d'amie qui prend un plaisir à se foutre de moi parce que depuis le début être mon amie était ton dernier souhait pétasse.** Continuais-je, inspectant chaque trait de son visage, cherchant à lui montrer que sa présence n'était plus la bienvenue.

Pour lui montrer que j'en avais fini avec elle, j'écrasais ma clope par terre à l'aide de mon pied et partit en direction du bâtiment afin de me rendre en cours bien que ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Tout ce que je voulais c'était ne plus l'avoir en face de moi, sinon, je risquerais de le regretter.

**- En même temps, Hannah, qui voudrait être ton amie ?!** S'écria-t-elle comme pour me rattraper, me forçant à me stopper net, voulant entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sur moi.** Tu es une étrangère ici et en plus de cela une droguée. Personne n'aime les drogués. Surtout une femme comme toi qui pense arriver dans ce lycée et se faire pleins d'amis faisant croire qu'en réalité que tu n'en veux pas. N'empêche, t'as été rapide pour découvrir que je n'en ai que faire de notre amitié. Au moins, tu n'es pas stupide, c'est déjà ça !**

_Oh mais quelle … _

La consommation de crack ne m'aidait pas à garder ma colère au fond de moi. Au contraire, c'était bien pire. Je pouvais être violente si on s'amusait à peu trop à provoquer le diable qui était en moi. Sauf qu'elle était allée trop loin … Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir …

**- Répètes ce que tu viens de dire ?!** Hurlais-je, me retournant pour lui faire face. **Tu sais quoi, si on aurait pas été dans un putain de lycée j'aurais sûrement éclaté ta gueule de pétasse contre cet arbre mais je ne le fais pas parce que je sais au fond que c'est ce que tu attends pour bien m'écraser par la suite.** Ajoutais-je, montrant par la suite aux autres qu'il ne fallait pas me provoquer. **Et je n'ai jamais voulu des amis, encore moins quelqu'un comme toi.** Continuais-je plus durement sans hausser la voix.

Ma vue commença à se brouiller. Sentant mes pleurs arriver, au lieu d'aller en cours comme je l'avais prévu, je me faufilais à l'intérieur de ma voiture, ou plutôt camionnette – avec le peu d'argent que j'avais sur mon compte c'était le seul véhicule que j'avais réussi à trouver après mon petit studio – pour pouvoir évacuer toute ma colère. Étai-ce un moyen d'arrêter toutes ces cochonneries ? Non, justement, cela empirait la situation. Je venais tout juste de me faire insulter, désormais, cela ne sera plus le cas. Je resterais froide et on me foutra la paix. Ou peut-être pas … Après tout, je ne lui avais rien demander et pourtant, elle s'était amusée à me prendre pour la pire des connes. J'avais l'habitude de fonctionner sur vengeance mais là, rien n'étais comme avant, j'étais en position de faiblesse. Sans amis, j'étais sans défense.

Rester dans l'ombre était donc la meilleure solution …

Devrais-je au moins contacter ma meilleure amie ? Celle qui essaye de me joindre de puis mon départ ? Cella qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi ? Celle en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle ? Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas venir vivre avec moi à Forks et puis, je m'étais promis de la laisser tranquille afin qu'elle n'est pas de problème et je devais respecter ma promesse.

Même si, cela promettait d'être dur …

Ma respiration saccadée m'empêchait de rester calme et de ne pas faire une bêtise. Depuis que j'avais utilisé cet objet, j'avais envie de le faire sur tout le monde. De montrer aux autres qu'il ne fallait pas m'embêter. Je n'avais pas envie de devenir un monstre. J'aurais dû en finir … J'aurais dû mettre fin à mes jours après avoir fait ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Pourquoi ne pas avoir franchi le pas ? Si je voulais éviter tous ces problèmes, c'était la seule solution.

Ne réfléchissant pas au moindre geste que j'effectuais, j'ouvris ma boite à gant et sortit l'objet dont je m'étais une seule fois, l'objet que j'avais volé à mon père pour me sentir plus forte. J'aurais dû appuyer sur cette détente au lieu de me laisser vivre et de fuir loin de ma famille. Je n'étais qu'une idiote. Je les faisais souffrir en étant partie comme une voleuse. Me tuer aurait été plus simple et rapide. Mon absence serait sans dur à supporter auprès de mes proches mais au moins, la souffrance me quittera une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait que j'en finisse …

**- Euh … Excuse-moi mais …**

Surprise que l'on intervienne dans mon moment si décisif pour moi, je cachais l'arme sous mon siège, espérant que celui qui avait osé m'interrompre n'est pas vue ce que je tenais dans les mains.

**- Hey ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il ensuite, étrangement inquiet à mon égard ce qui me força à essuyer mes larmes rapidement.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, qui avait sûrement mon âge, les cheveux cuivrés un peu trop en bataille mais qui lui donnait un charme fou. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude presque envoûtants. Non, ils étaient envoûtants. Si je pouvais me noyer à l'intérieur je crois que je l'aurais fait. Des lèvres droites qui étaient restées entrouvertes, attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu l'objet de mon suicide …

Au lieu de parler, étant donné que nous étions séparés par la vitre, que je n'avais toujours pas baissé, je hochais plusieurs fois la tête pour lui assurer que j'allais bien. Cet m'avait probablement sauvé la vie. Mais de toute évidence, je savais qu'il ne sera pas tout le temps là lorsque je serais tentée à nouveau. Ce dernier me fit signe de baisser signe de baisser ma vitre comme pour me parler ce que je fis. N'étant pas électrique, je me baisser jusqu'au siège passager et la baissais à l'aide de la manivelle.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandais-je gentiment, le regardant plus intensément.

**- Oh euh … En fait, tu gènes juste ma voiture dans la circulation. Ce n'est pas une place de parking ici tu sais.** Dit-il avec un sourire amical.

**- Ouais je sais. C'est juste que le parking était plein ce matin alors …** Répondis-je, laissant ma phrase en suspend. **Ok, je m'en vais.** Dis-je soudainement, ne voulant pas m'attarder dans une conversation qui n'avait sans doute pas de sens.** Merci encore.** Ajoutais-je, pensant que je l'avais fait dans ma tête.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ?** Fit-il, surprit ce que je compris immédiatement.

C'était à moi qui l'avait demandé de déplacer ma voiture, c'était à lui de me remercier pas à moi. Mais quelque chose en moi l'avait fait sans que je puisse me contrôler. Mais bien sûr, ce petit problème était inexplicable. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui dire que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de le gratifier. Sentant dans son regard que je pouvais me confier, même s'il pouvait parfaitement se foutre de moi, j'hésitais plusieurs fois à lui dire la raison de mon remerciement.

**- Parce que tu viens de m'empêcher de faire une connerie.** Dis-je simplement avant de partir sans prendre la peine de lire l'expression sur son visage.

Au lieu de me garer sur véritable place de parking, je contactais le lycée que je ne pouvais pas poursuivre la suite des cours suite à une migraine qui me rendait très malade malgré le fait que ce soit mon premier jour dans l'établissement et partis en direction de mon hôtel, l'endroit où je séjournais depuis deux longues semaines maintenant.

* * *

**EH OUI ! Je sais, c'est déjà la fin et je sais aussi que ce chapitre est très court. Mais j'en suis désolée d'ailleurs. De toute façon, ce n'est que le premier et pour les lecteurs qui ont suivie Arrêtes-moi, savent que mes chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que celui-là. Et puis, comme tout premier chapitre de n'importe quels livres, celui-ci sert à poser certaines bases mais pas toutes, ce qui est logique. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, qu'il ne vous a pas déçu et que cela vous a permit de faire votre petite critique perso dont j'espère pouvoir lire par review ! :D Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le début est bien ? Le caractère renfermée de Bella / Hannah vous plaît-il ? Avez-vous une petite idée de ce qui l'aurait forcé à fuir de chez elle ? De prendre de la drogue ? **

**Allez, je veux tout savoir mes chers lecteurs ! **

**Je vous laisse les amis, **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**

**PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le départ

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Me voilà avec le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Bon, pour le moment, je pose toujours les bases et un peu de suspens par-ci par-là. Ensuite, viendra le plus important. J'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera encore plus envie de lire la suite parce que cela compte pour moi ! Avant de vous laisser lire, je vais répondre à vos reviews :**

**paulipopo : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que le deuxième te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Lisa1905 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce petit début de fiction et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Qui ou quoi l'a forcé à fuir ? Bonne question, je sais la réponse évidemment mais je ne te la donnerais pas. Il faut juste un peu de patience avant de tout découvrir. Il est vrai que formuler une hypothèse pour le moment est un peu compliqué mais je tente quand même ma chance car j'aime lire ce qui passe par la tête de mes lecteurs :) Bonne lecture !

**Marina63 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! La voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Canada02 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! La voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Maryfanfictions : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je ne me suis donc pas trompée alors :) J'espère que je ne ferais pas d'erreurs dans la suite :) Et pourtant, je ne me suis aidée que de mes connaissances sauf pour savoir si la drogue avait une odeur en particuliers l'héroïne. La voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**so06 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oh et bien si la longueur te plaît, tant mieux ! Mais je risque de l'agrandir car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres courts, enfin de cette façon :) Mais ce n'est pas pour le moment, cela se fera progressivement. Et quelle connerie penses-tu qu'elle a fait ? J'ai envie de savoir :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que le début et le suspens vient juste de commencer :) Bonne lecture !

**melie14 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que pour toi ce soit une bonne mise en bouche :) Oui, je fais toujours en sorte à ce que mes textes soient bien aérés et au moins tu l'as remarqué, c'est bien :) La voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**MissBlinis : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bon retour des vacances alors, même si c'est trop tard, je suppose :) Contente de retrouver mon ancienne lectrice, j'espère que tu suivras celle-ci aussi, tes avis m'ont toujours plu et tu le sais :) Tu connaîtras le passé de Bella mais un peu plus tard :) Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je remercie ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, qui me suivent ainsi que mon histoire : Lisa1905 ; ; chanelll & audrey94460.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le départ**

**Deux semaines auparavant **

**le 5 janvier 2013 à 22h15. **

**- Bisous papa !** M'exclamais-je en embrassant mon père sur la joue. **Bisous maman !** Ajoutai-je, répétant le même geste du côté de ma mère qui eux regardèrent les informations à la télé.

**- Demain tu ne te lèves pas trop tard, tu sais que grand-mère vient pour midi avec tes cousins.** Me rappelais-je ma mère en me tournant la tête en arrière, me jetant un regard au passage.

**- Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là.** Lui répondis-je en souriant avant de m'éclipser dans ma chambre.

_Enfin, pas vraiment …_

Non maman, je ne me lèverais pas trop tard car je serais déjà partie. J'ai décidé de partir tôt, afin de pouvoir avoir le temps de faire mes adieux, précipités sûrement, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien, de ma souffrance et de ce qui me poussait à fuir ma vie. A fuir mes proches qui me permettait d'être heureuse, qui me soutenait. Mais je le faisais pour eux et aussi pour moi même si partir de chez moi me déchirait de l'intérieur.

Adieu à meilleure amie d'enfance Naomy, celle qui me comprenait en un regard. Adieu à mon grand frère Emmett, même si je m'énervais contre lui à cause de sa surprotection et de ses blagues ne reflétant pas la maturité, il allait me manquer quand même. Adieu à Matt, mon meilleur ami, qui était toujours là pour me donner quelques conseils sur les hommes et qui arrivait toujours à me faire rire. Adieu à ma mère, Renée et à mon père, Charlie, qui malgré ce que peuvent penser les autres de leurs couples ont toujours su se prouver leur amour fusionnel et qui ont fait de moi cette jeune femme que je suis aujourd'hui. Adieu à mon ancienne vie, celle que je quittais définitivement pour sans doute ne jamais revenir.

_Ma destination ?_

Je me promettais de rester dans le pays. Je pouvais parfaitement partir me réfugier au Canada ou au Mexique mais je ne savais pas comment ils fonctionnaient par rapport aux touristes ou ceux qui souhaitent y vivre. J'avais effectué quelques recherches mais internet n'est pas toujours fiable alors connaissant mieux mon pays que ceux des autres, rester dans le territoire américain était la meilleure solution. Tant que je partais loin de Phoenix, pour moi c'était parfait. Il n'était pas question que l'on me retrouve.

Au lieu de faire comme ce que j'avais prévu dans mes plans, je décidais de partir une fois que mon sac était près, c'est-à-dire dans moins d'une heure. Avec ma chance, les parents seront au lit et dormiront. Emmett quant à lui, avait un studio en ville, il n'habitait donc plus à la maison ce qui me laissait champs libre. S'il avait été là, mon plan serait tout à fait différent. De plus, ma fenêtre ne se trouvait pas à côté de celle de la chambre mes parents, je pouvais descendre sans problème, je devais juste attacher correctement les nombreux draps que j'avais pris soin de préparer afin de pouvoir en faire une une espèce de corde.

_Je remercie papa de m'avoir forcé à prendre des cours d'escalade._ Pensais-je alors que je faisais un nœud solide autour de mon accroche volet.

Une partie de moi espérais que mes parents me prennent en flagrant délit et qu'ils me forcent à expliquer mon geste mais d'un autre côté, celui qui souhaite les protéger de mes erreurs, ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils rentrent dans la chambre pour me rappeler que la famille vient demain afin de pouvoir déguster les délices du barbecue de Charlie. J'avais choisi le mauvais moment et ils risqueraient de m'en vouloir de partir le seul jour où ils ont tous les deux pris l'initiative d'inviter plus d'une vingtaine de personnes. Mais si je ne partais pas maintenant, je ne pourrais plus le faire après. J'avais pris cette décision depuis une semaine et j'avais tout préparé dans les moindres détails jusqu'à même retirer tout l'argent qui se trouvait sur mon compte pour le garder avec moi, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à son blocage lorsque Charlie et Renée partiront à ma recherche. Il s'agissait tout de même d'une coquette somme dont une bonne partie allait me servir pour l'argent du car que je prendrais, n'ayant pas encore de voiture et les repas que je serais sûrement amenée à consommer.

Une fois noué, je ne me laissais pas me reposer un petit moment et rangeais dans mon sac tout le nécessaire. Quelques habits, le chargeur de mon téléphone, mon ordinateur que je camouflais sous les habits afin de le protéger, ma trousse de toilette, les clés de la maison, mes papiers d'identité qui ne serviront plus une fois que mon rendez-vous avec l'homme qui était en mesure de fournir de faux papier et enfin, ma boîte de coloration pour mes cheveux qui ne seront plus blonds. Ce produit n'était pas très utile pour un voyage, mais un voyage comme le mien, le changement d'apparence était le plus important.

_Courage Bella…_

Mon sac fermé, je le balançais par la fenêtre, espérant qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruit en s'écrasant. Je lâchais une grimace lorsqu'il atterrit dans un gros fracas, me forçant à croiser les doigts, attendant quelque chose qui pourrait me forcer à tout abandonner et à faire en sorte que je dormais déjà.

**- Oh Charlie ! Tu as entendu ce bruit ?** Paniqua soudainement Renée, me faisant paniquer par la suite mais pas pour la même raison.

**- Je suis que ce n'est rien.** La rassura Charlie alors qu'il ne chercha pas à savoir ce que c'était réellement. **Ce doit être encore un oiseau tombé de son nid.** Ajouta-t-il, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas très fort pour rassurer Renée.

**- Oh, mais dans ce cas-là nous devrions aller voir, pauvre oiseau.**

Je n'entendis aucune réponse par la suite, je pouvais donc comprendre que Charlie a réussit à la faire taire et à la garder avec lui. _Tant mieux !_ Je repris goût à l'air qui circulait de nouveau dans mon corps, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cet imprévu venait de couper ma respiration à cause de la panique. M'assurant que mon sac soit toujours en entier, ce dont j'étais certaine, je penchais ma tête en avant, laissant les gouttes de pluies mouiller mes cheveux. Je soupirais avant de me lancer à la descente. Mon élan fut rompu lorsque je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas couverte et je devais me couvrir si je ne voulais pas tomber malade. J'enfilais donc un gros pull, une veste et une écharpe. Je mis de grosse chaussettes fourrées suivit de mes bottines. Mes mains quant à elles, n'eurent besoin que d'une paire de gant. En Floride il faisait chaud mais là où j'avais l'intention de me rendre, la température n'est pas la même. C'est pour cela que dans mon sac se trouvait seulement des vêtements chaud dont j'étais sûr de ne pas attraper froid. Une fois bien couverte, je me donner le peu de courage que j'avais en moi pour me lancer une bonne fois pour toute dans la descente. Mais la tête en l'air que j'étais ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. J'avais oublié l'outil qui me permettrait de m'évader quelques instants en plus des substances que je prenais depuis quelques jours maintenant. Ma guitare. C'est donc une fois sur mon épaule gauche, que je pris le temps de descendre, faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit et surtout de ne pas tomber. Me casser une cheville n'était pas dans mes projets. Heureusement, la maison n'était pas très haute, sur trois étages certes mais la hauteur était tout de même raisonnable.

Mes pieds à terre, je descendis le quartier à la recherche de la fameuse voiture jaune que j'avais commandé la veille. Encore une fois, j'avais tout prévu. En faisant ma demande, je leur avait demandé de ne pas venir jusqu'à chez moi, ne voulant pas que mes parents soupçonnent quelque chose. Je leur avais donc proposé de m'attendre à la sortie du quartier et je fus contente que tout fut respecter. Je me dépêchais à marcher lorsque je passais devant la maison de Naomy, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dormait pas à onze heures du soir. C'est une fois assise dans le taxis que ce dernier m'emmena à l'aéroport de Phoenix, là où un car prenait ses derniers passagers pour partir au nord ouest des États-Unis, l'état de Washington, jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. J'avais aussi réservé un taxi une fois que je serais arrivée à destination, comme je l'avais dit, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Mais avant toute chose, partir de Phoenix serait déjà un grand pas.

**- Merci monsieur. Combien est-ce que je vous dois ?**

**- Hum … vingt-cinq dollars s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.**

**- Tenez, le compte est bon, merci ! **Dis-je avant de sortir de l'habitacle et de me dirigeais près du chauffeur qui conduisait le car, qui en passant fumer une cigarette.

**- Bonjour monsieur, vous allez bien jusqu'à Seattle ?** Demandais-je, voulant m'assurer de la bonne destination avant de lui faire parvenir mon règlement.

**- Oui, jusqu'au bout du pays mademoiselle.** Me répondit-il de son accent africain en souriant gentiment. **Et vous en aurez pour trois cents cinquante dollars.** Ajouta-t-il, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui poser la question.

**- Pas de problème, tenez.** Dis-je en sortant une liasse de billet de mon portefeuille, lui donnant aussi la somme exacte.

**- Vous voyagez seule petite ?** Me demanda-t-il ensuite en prenant l'argent sans pour autant le ranger dans la sacoche qui était accrochée autour de sa taille.

**- Ouais.** Répondis-je simplement en me préparant à mon tour une cigarette, cachant la poudre blanche que j'y mettais, qui elle était mélangée avec du tabac, je passais donc incognito.

**- Bon, c'est parce que t'es seule que je te le fais à moitié prix.** Dit-il, me rendant la moitié de la somme du trajet, me montrant au passage que je faisais pitié.

Je tentais de protester mais il m'ignora, ne voulant pas que je lui redonne ce qui devait lui appartenir. Toujours surprise, je rangeais avec lenteur l'argent à sa place avant de finir ma clope et d'ingurgiter le minimum de drogue dont j'aurais besoin pour le voyage avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil situé au milieu du car. L'attente dura une bonne demie-heure, et j'espérais que mes parents n'ont pas eu l'idée de s'assurer que je dors, je voulais qu'il s'en rende compte le lendemain et qu'ils lisent le petit mot que j'avais laissé sur mon oreiller.

Plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans le car et je fus rassurée de ne pas être la seule à vouloir voyager de l'autre côté du pays. Il y avait tout type de passagers : un couple de personnages âgées, une famille entière composée d'une femme, d'un homme et de trois enfants, un groupe d'amis voulant découvrir le pays dans lequel ils vivaient surtout si je me fiais à leurs sacs de campements qu'ils venaient de poser dans la soute du véhicule. Il y avait même un couple d'étrangers dont j'étais persuadée qu'ils parlaient français. Lorsque le chauffeur s'assura que plus personne n'arrivait et que tous les passagers avaient bien attaché leurs ceintures de sécurité, il démarra et partit pour un long voyage, me permettant de poser ma tête contre l'oreiller que j'avais mis dans mon sac de provisions – que j'avais gardé avec moi, ne voulant pas que mes affaires soient volées – pour fermer les yeux, tenant fermement mon sac ainsi que la boîte où se trouvait ma guitare, voulant m'assurer que je les avais toujours avec moi. La nuit risquait d'être longue et dormir ne m'était pas interdit.

Durant les heures du trajet, j'eus tout de même besoin de manger et d'aller aux toilettes lors des pauses que prenait le chauffeur. Cependant, un simple sandwich me suffit, j'avais peut-être tout mon compte dans mon sac question argent, je ne voulais pas tout dépenser rien que pour manger lors du voyage. Il était mieux que j'économise, le temps de me trouver un travail et un petit studio. Car avant, je devais me loger et heureusement que j'avais pensé à réserver une chambre, Le reste de mon argent me servira pour me nourrir et pourquoi pas, l'achat d'une voiture. Mais pour le moment, cela n'était pas le plus important.

**BIENVENUE SUR L'ÉTAT DE WASHINGTON! **_Bienvenue dans l'état de Washington!_

Je soupirais de soulagement, contente d'arriver bientôt à destination. Il faisait désormais jour et les nombreuses passées dans ce car me rappelait que mes parents venaient sans doute de découvrir ma disparition. Pour éviter de recevoir des appels, j'avais coupé mon téléphone et envisageais par la suite de changer mon numéro. L'ennui, était que je ne pouvais pas le garder trop longtemps ainsi, j'allais forcément m'en servir mais je devais couper ma localisation GPS et ne répondre à aucun appel que ce soit de mes parents, de mon frère ou même de mes amis. Ils ne perdront pas de temps à contacter la police et je connaissais leur système de localisation grâce à un coup de fil passé avec la personne concernée. Je retirais donc le mode avion de mon téléphone.

_Quand on parle du loup …_ Pensais-je alors que le réseau venait tout juste de se rétablir et que j'avais plus d'une dizaine d'appels manqués venant principalement de mes parents et de mon frère.

Et ne parlons pas des messages vocaux …

**Premier message …**

_Mais enfin Bella où es-tu ? Tu nous inquiète là … Et puis c'est quoi ce mot sur ton lit ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Pffft bon rappelles-moi …_ **Renée**

**Deuxième message …**

_Ouais, c'est papa. Tu sais que l'on t'attends pour nous manger ? Toute la famille est là … J'espère que les draps attachés à ta fenêtre était une simple envie pour toi d'aller voir l'autre Jules …_ **Charlie.**

**Troisième message …**

_Sœurette, ta blague est de moins en moins drôle … J'espère que tu n'es pas réellement partit. Je viens tout juste de montrer ton mot aux parents et … Non mais attends, t'es sérieuse ? Tu es vraiment partie ? Genre partie de la maison ? T'as fais une fugue quoi ? Si tu ne reviens pas illico petite sœur, je viendrais te chercher ! _**Emmett.**

**Quatrième message …**

_Isa ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ton frère est venu me voir avec tes parents me disant que t'as fugué ? Je me suis limite fais engueuler par eux, ils pensaient tous que je savais quelque chose. Suis-je réellement passée au-dessus du problème qui t'a fait fuir ? S'il te plaît ma chérie, rappelle-moi et je ne dirais rien à personne. Tu m'inquiètes beaucoup là … _**Naomy.**

**Cinquième message …**

_Euh … ouais bon … J'ai l'habitude que tu me répondes mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je vais laisser ce message vocal. J'ai juste une question … Pourquoi ta famille entière suivit de Naomy, qui ne comprends pas grand chose à l'histoire, vient de m'annoncer que tu as fugué ? Tu serais venue me voir avant de prendre une telle décision non ? _**Matt.**

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, me rappelant tout le mal que je leur faisais rien qu'en fuyant ma vie à cause d'un homme qui n'a pas su me la combler. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais m'avait laissé un message vocal après m'avoir appelé, me montrant à quel point ils tenaient à moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer, encore moins reculer.

_Ce qui est fait, est fait._

Descendant du car, j'essayais de ne pas penser à ces derniers, qui ne lâcheront pas l'affaire aussi vite. Ce que je comprenais. Au moins, je pouvais considérer ceci comme un espèce test. Un test dont j'espérais réussir sans avoir des tentations que je risquerais de regretter. J'avais pris une décision, je devais la respecter. Depuis le début je me disais que c'était pour eux. Que c'était pour moi. Bien que c'était trop dur. Alors je devais me tenir à ces paroles. C'était moi qui fuyait, pas eux.

**- Passez un bon voyage mademoiselle.** Fit le chauffeur alors que je passais devant lui.

**- Merci monsieur, bonne soirée.** Répondis-je en souriant, tenant fermement mon unique sac contre mon épaule.

Je marchais jusqu'au trottoir qui bordait le parking à la recherche de mon fameux taxi. Après avoir bien chercher, je fus contente qu'il était bel et bien là, m'attendant comme je l'avais précisé, à l'heure exacte, peut-être même en avance, où mon car était susceptible d'arriver à Seattle. Je soupirais de soulagement, contente de ne pas être obligée de dormir en ville avant de partir définitivement pour Forks. Lorsque je pris place sur les sièges passagers, j'indiquais l'adresse de mon hôtel au chauffeur. Ce dernier m'indiqua que le simple mot hôtel lui suffisait car à Forks, c'est le seul endroit où les quelques touristes peuvent dormir. Même si je ne m'attendais à dormir dans du luxe, j'espérais ne pas tomber sur une chambre que j'aurais l'obligation de partager ou que la salle de bain soit à l'extérieur. Je demandais juste un lit double ou simple, peu importe, et une salle d'eau avec des toilettes, c'est tout, je n'étais très exigeante. Il s'agissait juste d'une chambre d'hôtel classique.

**- Pourquoi voulez-vous tant aller à Forks ? Vous savez, Seattle c'est bien mieux que cette bourgade. Surtout une jeune fille de votre âge … Vous risquerez de vous ennuyer dans ce genre d'endroit …**

**- C'est gentil de votre part de me dire cel**a **mais c'est justement pour ne pas trop sortir que je vais à Forks.** Au **moins, je serais plus sérieuse pour réussir dans mes études.** Mentis-je en souriant tout de même afin qu'il avale plus facilement mon mensonge.

Bon, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Bien sûr que je voulais réussir mon année scolaire, tout étudiant qui veut faire des études supérieures rêvent d'arriver dans les premiers et ce que j'ai toujours essayé d'avoir. Je dis bien essayer. Mais, la réelle raison de ma venue dans cette ville était différente. Les bourgades de ce style ce n'était pas moi, j'aimais les grande ville, j'aimais sortir et m'amuser avec mes amis, j'aimais vivre tout simplement. Sauf qu'il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices lorsque nous n'avons pas le choix.

_Comme moi, par exemple._

**- Voilà mademoiselle. Comme nous sommes le matin et que vous êtes une jeune c'est moitié prix donc cela vous fait soixante quinze dollars s'il vous plaît.** Dit-il, une fois arrêté devant l'unique hôtel de Forks.

**- Tenez monsieur, merci beaucoup pour la réduction et surtout pour m'avoir emmené.** Fis-je, donnant les billets dans sa main. **Le compte est bon.** Ajoutais-je alors qu'il prit tout de même le temps de compter.

**- Oh ce n'est rien que mon métier jeune fille.** Rétorqua-t-il avec un léger sourire tout en haussant des épaules.

**- Ouais, c'est vrai. Bonne journée et surtout bon retour !** M'exclamais-je, sortant du véhicule sans oublier mon sac, claquant légèrement la porte au passage.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Après plusieurs heures de voyages, je suis enfin arrivée à Forks. L'hôtel était simple sans rien qui prouvait qu'il était miteux. Les portes des chambres étaient toutes pareilles, à l'extérieur. Seul un balcon fait de pierre retenu par des poutres en bois ainsi qu'un escalier nous permettait d'y accéder. Le mur était de couleur sinistre, cela devait remonté à longtemps le jour où la peinture a été rafraîchi. Peut-être n'a-t-elle jamais reçu ce bref traitement ? Peu importe, car de toute façon, tous les bâtiments de cette ville était fait ainsi. Rien de plus normal.

Je soupirais une seconde fois avant de replacer mon sac ainsi que ma guitare sur chacune de mes épaules, avançant à pas lent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il était temps pour moi de m'installer et de finir ce que j'avais prévu de faire avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Me rendant compte que je ne pouvait pas me présenter à l'hôtesse sans papier d'identité, je pris mon téléphone et entrepris d'appeler mon fournisseur avant de me rappeler qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé mon numéro mais seulement un mail qui indiquait les informations dont j'avais besoin et que j'avais prit soin d'imprimer et de ranger à l'intérieur de mon sac. C'est en fouillant dans la petite poche que je le trouvais parfaitement plié, me rassurant par la suite que je ne l'avais pas oublié chez moi ce qui aurait pu laisser une indication sur ma localisation à ma famille.

_Rendez-vous sur le parking du Pacific Pizza, voiture noire teintée et avec l'argent demandé._  
**_Adresse :_ **_870 South Forks Avenue (Forks)._  
**_Votre nouveau nom :_ **_Hannah Steven_

**- D'accord ...**

Où se trouve cette pizzeria ? Je ne connaissais pas Forks. L'adresse qu'il m'avait donné pouvait m'aider mais étant donné que je n'avais rien qui pouvait m'indiquer le chemin, je sentais complètement larguée. Je soupirais. Cet endroit avait beau être petit, être une touriste n'était pas la meilleure des situations. Pourtant, mon téléphone était suffisamment bien équipé pour utiliser une localisation GPS. Le problème ? Était que j'étais persuadée que la police me recherchait maintenant et utiliser cette fonctionnalité n'était très conseillé. Comprenant que mon téléphone était resté un peu trop de temps à découvert, je réactivais le mode avion et partis à la recherche d'un quelconque panneau d'indication car visiblement dans cette ville, aucun habitant n'aimait sortir de chez eux. Ce que je comprenais car la pluie n'était pas très motivante pour faire ne serai-ce qu'une sortie shopping.

**- Excusez-moi monsieur.** Dis-je en voyant le premier habitant de Forks errer dans la ville, promenant son petit chien.

Ce dernier était plutôt jeune, châtain clair, assez charmant mais pas suffisamment pour me plaire, des yeux bleus et un sourire de dragueur sur le visage. Toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible. Je le regardais de la tête au pied et constatait qu'il avait sûrement le même âge que moi si j'en jugeais par ses habits et son comportement d'homme pas encore mature pour arriver à séduire une fille. Bon, s'il n'était pas le seul dans le quartier, je l'aurais peut-être évité, malheureusement il était ma seule chance de trouver cette pizzeria, de trouver mon fournisseur pour ma nouvelle identité et de finir par me poser dans ma chambre d'hôtel, attendant la fin du week-end pour commencer mon arrivée dans le lycée de Forks. Je soupirais donc en le regardant dans les yeux avant de sourire et de lui demander ce qu'il attendait sans doute depuis deux bonnes minutes.

**- Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le Pacific Pizza s'il vous plaît ?**

Oh c'est très simple, je connais la route par cœur et en plus c'est une très bonne pizzeria. Vous avez juste à continuer tout droit et tourner à la troisième rue à votre droite. Ensuite, le restaurant est indiqué par des panneaux. Me répondit-il en souriant de contentement avant de m'adresser un clin d'oeil.

**- Je vous remercie.** Dis-je en souriant à mon tour avant de reprendre ma route.

**- Attendez !** Dit-il, me forçant à m'arrêter net dans ma marche et donc me retourner pour lui faire face.

**- Je vous ai jamais vu dans le coin. Vous êtes une nouvelle habitante ?** Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'approcha de moi, voulant écourter la distance qu'il y avait entre nous.

**- Ouais. On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais étant donné que je ne connais pas la ville et que je n'ai pas grand chose dans mon réfrigérateur, j'ai envie de découvrir les restaurants du coin.** M'exclamais-je en haussant naturellement les épaules.

Parfois, je me dis que j'excelle dans le métier d'actrice.

**- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux.** Ajoutais-je, attendant qu'il me réponde.

**- Tu t'appelles comment ?** Dit-il simplement, plongeant dans mon regard, cherchant sans doute à percer le mystère que je devais libérer.

**- Hannah.** Répondis-je, me rappelant du nom que mon fournisseur de faux papier m'avait indiqué. **Et toi ?** Continuais-je, en souriant, contente de me faire un ami dès mon arrivée.

**- Mike. Bon, je vais pas te retarder plus longtemps alors, je vais te souhaiter une bienvenue à Forks et j'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop ici car il n'y a pas grand chose à faire comme tu peux le constater.**

**- Merci.** Dis-je simplement avant de tourner les talons et de marcher jusqu'à la pizzeria, contente qu'il ne m'ait pas posé de question sur mon port de bagage trop imposant pour me rendre dans un simple restaurant.

Cependant, j'étais persuadée que la question devait envahir ses pensées. Elle était sans doute trop indiscrète et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Après tout, nous venions juste de faire connaissance, nous n'étions pas encore des amis alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être indiscret envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait que par son prénom.

Épuisée par le voyage mais aussi par l'effort que je devais fournir pour arriver à la pizzeria, je ne cherchais pas à me dépêcher. Je soupirais espérant arriver bientôt. Comme Mike me l'avait indiqué, il y avait des panneaux d'indication pour le restaurant mais il ne m'avait pas précisé qu'il était aussi loin. La prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin que l'on indique mon chemin, je demanderais le temps que cela pourrait me prendre.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ?** Intervint soudainement une voix masculine alors que je marchais sur le parking de la pizzeria à la recherche d'une voiture noire teintée comme ce qui était indiqué sur le mail.

**- C'est moi.** Dis-je en me retournant alors qu'un homme se trouvait en face de moi, enveloppe blanche dans les mains. **Est-ce bien l'expéditeur du mail ?** Ajoutais-je bêtement voulant m'assurer qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne, ne voulant pas me faire avoir.

**- C'est bien moi. Vous avez l'argent ?** Me demanda-t-il directement sans attendre une seconde.

**- Vous avez les papiers ?** Dis-je avant de le payer comme il me le demandait si poliment.

**- Je veux d'abord mon argent.**

**- Et moi je veux d'abord savoir si je ne me fait pas avoir.** Répliquais-je, alors que ma main se trouvait à l'intérieur de mon sac, tenant quelques billets.

Il soupira et montra une certaine surprise de me voir aussi déterminée. Il ouvrit la fameuse enveloppe blanche et sortit plusieurs papiers. Il me montra ma nouvelle carte d'identité ainsi que mon permis de conduire où mon nouveau nom y figurait. Je mémorisais la date de naissance qui était indiquée afin de ne pas faire d'erreur lorsque cela me sera utile.

Steven Hannah  
14 SOMMET CERCLE  
FISHKILL New York 13689  
Nee 25 mai 1993 à New York

_Tout était faux, bien sûr ... _

Il y avait même une signature qui était assez facile à reproduire. Cet homme avait pensé à tout. Je m'apprêtais à m'emparer de mes nouveaux papiers mais ce dernier les rangea dans l'enveloppe, me montrant clairement que son fric était le plus important. Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir une centaine de dollars comme il me l'avait demandé avant de m'envoyer la confirmation de notre rendez-vous. Il me donna ensuite l'enveloppe dont je pris soin de ranger dans mon sac avant de prendre un taxi pour pouvoir me raccompagner à l'hôtel, ne voulant pas croiser Mike à nouveau. Une fois arrivée à destination, je réglais le chauffeur et me dirigeais vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. La jeune femme de la réception me sourit, contente d'avoir enfin la troisième chambre de louer, me donna les clés et m'indiqua, étant donné que je ne savais combien de temps je serais mener à habiter ici, que je pouvais payer à la fin de mon séjour, ce qui m'arrangea amplement. Il faudrait juste que je fasse attention à ne pas trop dépenser. Ou alors à trouver un travail. Ce qui était aussi une très bonne idée.

A l'intérieur de ma chambre, je constatais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les hôtels que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter lorsque je partais en vacances avec ma famille ou mes amis. Pourtant, je ne me plaignais pas car elle avait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Ce n'était pas non plus un studio et je savais que je serais menée à consommer froid durant quelques jours mais au moins, il y avait des toilettes et une salle de bain ce qui était parfait pour une personne qui fuyait sa petite vie tranquille. Je soufflais en m'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit, déposant mon sac suivit de ma guitare à même le sol. Inutile de ranger tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur étant donné que le temps de mon séjour m'était inconnu. Je m'allongeais sur le matelas pas tellement confortable et pouvais enfin m'autoriser une petite sieste avant de reprendre mes activités et de m'assurer que tout va bien désormais. Je me laissais donc emporter dans le pays des rêves, espérant que les jours suivants soient positifs et que je ne me fasse pas d'ennemi à mon arrivée dans le lycée.

Je ne voulais pas d'amis, mais rien ne m'empêchais de me sentir appréciée. Cela pouvait toujours être rassurant surtout lorsque l'on fuit quelque chose qui arrivait à nous faire peur jour après jour. Pourtant, je savais que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Si je fuyais, c'est parce que j'avais réussi à faire ce qui était dans mon devoir pour éviter de me sentir plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà. Mais, ce sentiment de peur ne semblait pas vouloir quitter mon esprit car elle s'intensifiait dès lors que je pensais à ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là.

* * *

**Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin ! **

**Je sais, ce chapitre est aussi long que le premier mais ce n'est que le début. Alors pour les amateurs des chapitres longs, il y en aura, ne vous en faites pas ! Cependant, ce chapitre sur open office fait tout de même 8 pages ! Ce qui n'est pas mal pour un chapitre ! **

**Bref, parlons du chapitre. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Encore une fois, je pose les bases. Le départ de Bella de chez elle était pour moi important. Même si au début je ne l'avais pas prévu, ce chapitre sert à savoir comment elle est partie, peut-être pas la raison mais déjà c'est une question élucidée ! Vous le trouvé comment sinon ? Même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire là-dessus, je vais quand même vous posez cette question : Que pensez-vous du caractère de Bella ? Je vais essayer de garder quelques aspects de la Bella de Twilight mais pas complètement, après tout, je vais juste m'amuser et puis, j'aime bien mettre ma touche personnelle (comme dans Arrête-moi :D). **

**Bon, comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de questions à poser, je vais vous laisser terminer en paix votre soirée ou débuter votre journée ensoleillée, **

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**

**PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel ami

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Me voilà avec le tout nouveau chapitre qui vient tout juste d'être terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les deux premiers car cela est important pour moi. J'espère aussi ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre bien que j'ai respecté mon délai d'une semaine. D'ailleurs, les vacances scolaires étant terminée et mon voyage scolaire au passage, la reprise des cours m'empêchera sans doute d'écrire durant la semaine. Je ferais tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour le faire et de publier le samedi ou dimanche soir. Sinon, dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action pour le moment, je sais que cela fait deux fois que je me répète mais ce n'est que le début. Il y en aura sans doute dans le prochain chapitre, suivant comment j'ai décidé de le tourner. J'ai d'ailleurs ma petite idée ;D Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je vais répondre à vos reviews : **

**so06 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, ma Bella est très dégourdie et il faut bien l'être lorsque l'on prévoit de s'nfuir de chez soi ! Sinon, le penser ne sert à rien. Ton idée sur le passé de Bella me plaît mais à savoir si tu as raison, je ne peux pas te le confirmer :) Tu connaîtras la suite dans peu de temps. Pas dans ce chapitre mais sûrement dans le prochain. Tu auras quelques doutes normalement :) Je ne pensais pas te faire stresser mdr :) Je t'en prie et c'est moi qui te remercie de lire mon histoire :) Bonne lecture !

**MissBlinis :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je comprends ton manque d'action, moi aussi j'aime quand il y en a. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée de te dire que dans celui-ci il risque d'en manquer. Cependant, dans le prochain, je te promets qu'il y en aura. Les bases sont désormais posées, place aux évènements importants qui vont faire marcher cette histoire :) C'est vrai que le caractère de Bella dans Arrêtes-moi était bien construit, je le trouve aussi étant donné que c'est mon histoire ;D ! J'espère que tu auras une hypothèse à me fournir à la fin de ce chapitre surtout que le prochain risque d'être différent :) Bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je souhaite remercier ceux qui suive mon histoire, qui me suive en tant qu'auteur et qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris : Bibiche031 ; Jennii-love-2 ; el0diiii3 ; kimy16 & luma12.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel ami**

Deuxième jour. Deuxième jour et rien de bien positif depuis mon arrivée dans ce lycée. En même temps, je ne voulais pas d'amis, je n'avais donc rien fait pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Mais étai-ce finalement une bonne idée ? Ne pas vouloir avoir d'amis était peut-être une erreur de ma part finalement puisque si je restais à l'écart, ne serai-ce pas une façon de forcer les autres à chercher qui je suis ? A vouloir me poser des questions sur lesquelles je n'avais pas envie de répondre sous peur de m'énerver ?

_Je pouvais toujours avoir quelques amis … _

L'ennui était que la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas partis pour venir me parler. Mon indépendance à la drogue devait sûrement jouer sur ce fait-là. La seule personne qui en a eu le courage fut Angéla sauf que cette dernière s'en est amusée et elle a de la chance que je ne la croise que dans les couloirs du lycée et qu'elle soit tout le temps accompagnée car je ne savais de quoi j'étais capable si elle oserait rester seule. Une partie de moi ne voulait rien lui faire mais une autre se donnerait à cœur joie de la voir souffrir. Et les deux parties n'étaient pas faciles à contrôler étant donné que je voulais faire les deux. Devrais-je me faire moins discrète pour me faire des amis ? Juste me défendre serait déjà un grand pas. Et puis, il n'était pas question que je me laisse écraser par cette bande de petites pestes qui se supérieures aux autres grâce à leur richesse ou à leur beauté.

**- Est-ce que je rêve ou la droguée n'a pas de joint dans la bouche ?** S'exclama la grande blonde dont le nom était Lauren, qui se trouvait tous les jours sur mon chemin.

**- Est-ce que je rêve ou la grande suceuse de ce bahut se console avec une sucette rouge en forme de cœur dans la bouche ?** Attaquais-je alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir sur le rebord de ma paillasse tandis que j'étais tranquillement en train d'attendre l'arrivée du professeur, Monsieur Banner.

**- Serais-tu en train de me traiter de pute ?** Dit-elle sévèrement en approchant sa tête de blonde de la mienne, voulant me faire peur, ce qui me fit ni chaud ni froid.

**- Serais-tu en train de me traiter de droguée ?**

**- Sauf que toi t'es vraiment une droguée.** Se justifia-t-elle en arquant un sourcil de façon provocatrice.

**- Moi au moins j'assume. Et puis contrairement à toi, je ne couche pas avec tous les mecs du bahut rien que pour avoir un quotta de popularité.**

Au lieu de se défendre avec ses paroles de blondasse, Lauren retira ses fesses de ma paillasse, se sentant complètement vaincue, faisant rire une bonne partie de la classe. Son départ permit à mon voisin de prendre place. Ce dernier était …

Celui que j'avais rencontré sur le parking ?

_Il semblerait oui …_

Étai-ce celui qui m'avait empêcher de faire une connerie ?

L'homme avait les même cheveux cuivrés, la même bouche droite et surtout les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, magnifique en passant.

_Oui, c'était bien lui … _

De plus, il rigolait aussi suite à mon altercation avec Lauren, qui pourtant faisait partit de son groupe d'amis.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait …

**- Alors, tu as trouvé une place de parking ce matin ?** Dit-il d'un sourire charmant, alors que je le regardais surprise qu'il soit le premier à être gentil avec moi.

Cherchant ce que je pouvais lui répondre, je le regardais dans les yeux en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'est de cette façon que je me rendais compte que sa beauté reflétait celle d'un dieu grec. Voyant qu'il attendait de moi une réponse, je me raclais la gorge avant de participer à la conversation qu'il venait d'entamer.

**- Ouais. En arrivant dans les premiers c'est plus facile.** Répondis-je en souriant.

**- Je comprends. Depuis le temps que le directeur entreprend d'agrandir le parking mais on sait tous qu'il ne le fera jamais.** Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

**- Ouais. De partout c'est pareil.** Rétorquais-je, répétant le même geste que lui.

**- A New York il manquait aussi des places ?** Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ah oui, New York … Une ville dans laquelle je n'ai jamais vécu. Mais je devais improviser. La seule que je savais de la grande pomme était sa surpopulation, sa pollution et le rêve New Yorkais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix et puis ce n'était pas le mensonge le plus compliqué à inventer.

**- Ouais. Mais il y avait ce système de réservation. Dès que tu t'inscris dans une école, enfin en particuliers la mienne, tu as une carte qui indique le nom de ta place et qui te** **permet d'avoir accès au parking.** Dis-je, ne mentant pas vraiment étant donné que mon lycée fonctionnait ainsi lorsque je vivais encore à Phoenix.

**- C'est compliqué tout ça.** Dit-il en rigolant me faisant rire au passage.

Ce rire était communicatif et cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais sentis la sensation d'être un moment heureuse, oubliant les problèmes. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie, même si je venais à peine de le connaître. Il avait cette façon d'envoyer des ondes positives.

**- Ouais. J'ai mis du temps à m'adapter aussi.** Dis-je en souriant, n'osant pas le regarder et ainsi me permettre de plonger dans son regard vert émeraude.

**- Au fait, toi c'est Hannah, c'est ça ?** Demanda-t-il en sourcillant légèrement les sourcils le rendant plus craquant.

**- Ouais. Et toi, par contre je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles.** Répondis-je en souriant.

**- Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents ont voulu ce vieux nom mais je suis obligé de le porter.** Plaisanta-t-il, m'offrant son sourire en coin.

Non, Bella, tu ne dois pas craquer. _Ce n'est pas sérieux. _Il est sympa, ça c'est clair. Nous pouvions être amis mais pas plus. Pourquoi pensais-je à cela ? Si ça se trouve, il est en couple avec une fille du lycée beaucoup plus jolie que moi, qui ne ment pas et surtout qui n'est pas partie de chez elle pour protéger les siens. Vu comment cet homme est beau, il était impossible pour moi de penser qui sort avec une fille banale ou devenue banale, me concernant.

**- Oh, tu sais, il y a pire comme prénom.** Dis-je en souriant à mon tour. **Et puis, il te va bien.** Ajoutais-je le faisant agrandir son sourire.

Durant toute l'heure de cours, nous discutâmes sans vraiment porter attention au cours. Nous avions effectué les exercices demandés bien sûr mais nous n'avions pas le comportement modèle d'un élève sérieux en classe. Je crois même qu'il voulait être mon ami – bon j'espérais tout de même qu'il ne me fasse pas la même crasse qu'Angéla – puisqu'il me suivit partout jusqu'à notre prochain cours, étant donné que nous le partagions, ce qui était beaucoup mieux. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule à supporter d'autres insultes. Étonnamment, les autres élèves ne me disaient rien lorsque je me trouvais en compagnie d'Edward mais lorsque j'étais seule, le mot _droguée _revenait sans cesse. D'ailleurs, que pensait ce dernier de moi ? Il savait forcément que cette rumeur était vraie, ou alors il pensait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, que les autres s'amusaient à me rabaisser car je venais d'arriver.

_S'il pensait cela, tant mieux._

**- Tu veux manger avec nous ?** Proposa-t-il alors que je venais à peine de sortir de mon cours de mathématiques et qu'il m'avait attendu à la sortie.

_Étions-nous amis ? _

**- C'est-à-dire avec vous ?** Demandais-je, ne voulant pas me sentir trop entourée.

**- Eh bien, avec mes amis. Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont loin d'être du** **genre à critiquer ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas.** Me rassura-t-il, voyant sans doute que j'étais mal à l'aise.

**- D'accord. De toute façon, ce sera mieux que de manger toute seule.** Acceptais-je en souriant.

Il sourit comme réponse et me fit signe de le suivre. Durant notre petit trajet, je sentais le regard de plusieurs élèves sur moi ce qui me gênait fortement. Soit, dans ce lycée, il n'avait jamais vu de nouveaux élèves ou soit il se demandait ce que foutait une putain de droguée avec un homme comme Edward. Mais, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait leur foutre ? Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir mal alors que je ne faisais que de traîner avec quelqu'un qui voulait être mon ami ? Avant, je ne me laissais pas faire et je faisais ce que je veux. Personne ne me connaissait vraiment alors je pouvais rester moi-même. Pourtant, je me disais cela souvent mais c'est comme si ma nouvelle identité m'empêchait de le faire, comme si avec mon nouveau nom, un nouveau caractère se formait.

Et je n'aimais pas me sentir faible …

**- Oh, je vois que nous avons la nouvelle à notre table. **Remarqua un homme alors que nous venions à peine de nous asseoir l'un en face de l'autre, près des amis d'Edward. **C'est ta nouvelle copine ? **Ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de son ami qui lui me regarda.

**- Juste une amie.** Répondit-il en me souriant. **Elle est nouvelle, il faut bien l'accueillir.** Continua-t-il, me faisant un clin d'œil au passage.

**- Ouais t'as raison.** Dit son ami en hochant la tête de satisfaction. **Moi c'est Jasper. Et toi ?** Se présenta-t-il gentiment.

**- Hannah.** Répondis-je en souriant.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable d'avoir des amis finalement. _Ouais, pour le moment … _Depuis que j'avais pris la décision de partir de chez moi, la merde me poursuivait et la drogue me permettait de l'oublier. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à voir le positif dans cela ? Peut-être parce que la dernière que je pensais qu'on allait être mon ami, cette dernière est partie vers son groupe pour me poignarder correctement dans le dos. Je ne devrais plus penser à cette histoire bien qu'elle datait de la veille. Je savais que cette Angéla était coupable et pourtant, je ne cessais de dire que c'était de ma faute. Si n'avais pas cédé lorsque je la repoussais, rien de cela ne serait arrivée. Mais j'étais tellement désespérée à me retrouver seule qu'elle m'avait bien eu. Alors oui, c'était de ma faute.

**- Je n'y crois pas.** Intervint une voix féminine. **Vous avez même pensé à inviter la droguée à notre table.** Ajouta-t-elle, me forçant à jeter un regard à cette femme, curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

**- Tanya a raison. La droguée n'a rien à faire ici.** S'exclama une autre voix, qui appartenait à celle d'Angéla, tout simplement.

**- Et toi Tanya personne ne t'a demandé de venir. **Lui répondit Jasper alors que je mon concentrais mon regard sur mon assiette, canalisant ma colère qui pourrait me forcer à faire des gestes ou des paroles incontrôlables.

Je soufflais silencieusement sentant le regard de mon nouvel ami. Celui-ci ne prononçait plus un mot et semblait attendre que je réagisse. Ne venais-je pas de me dire que je devais me défendre ? Pourquoi étai-ce si compliqué ? _Allez Bella …_ Je pouvais le faire. J'en étais parfaitement capable. Il fallait juste que je contrôle ce côté de moi devenu beaucoup trop sensible.

**- Ça suffit.** Fis-je, me levant précipitent de la table, oubliant soudainement mes encouragements mentaux que je venais de dire pour me défendre face à cette fille.

_Pathétique. _J'étais littéralement pathétique. Il aurait suffit que je lui dise un juron et l'affaire serait réglé. Ou du moins, je lui aurais montré que je ne me laissais pas faire. Mais au lieu de cela, j'étais une fille complètement pathétique. Quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de ranger son plateau et de partir en courant de la cafétéria pour aller se cacher derrière le même arbre que la veille pour pouvoir bousiller une fois de plus ses poumons à cause de cette fumée toxique que j'avalerais une fois ma clope prête.

Mes mains tremblaient tandis que je répartissais le tabac et la poudre blanche sur la petite feuille avant de la rouler et de porter la clope à ma bouche. Je pouvais très bien renoncer mais cela était au-delà de mes capacités. Pour le moment, ce qui trônait dans mes pensées était la tête de Tanya se faire tuer. Alors pour éviter de faire cette connerie, parce que j'en avais les moyens, je me noyais dans la drogue. C'était une façon de m'éloigner et de calmer mes tremblements. _J'en étais totalement indépendante. _

Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé …

**- Il ne faut pas l'écouter tu sais.** Intervint cette voix qui commençait à m'être familière.

**- Je ne l'écoute pas. Ces paroles sont juste un peu trop blessantes pour moi.** Répondis-je, faisant face à Edward qui avait cette lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux verts.

J'allumais ma cigarette et rejetais de la fumée toxique par la suite. Mon regard toujours ancré dans le sien, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui le poussait à rester avec moi, à venir me rejoindre alors que l'ambiance dans le self devait être beaucoup mieux qu'ici, étant donné que les moqueries sur mes consommations sont plus importantes que tout le reste. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de moi et cela me rendait inquiète.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?** Dit-il, fixant de temps à autres ma cigarette que je portais à mes lèvres pour fumer.

**- Je t'écoute.** Répondis-je, comprenant où elle allait en venir.

Je pouvais très bien l'envoyer balader et ne pas accepter d'entendre sa question mais la curiosité était beaucoup trop forte pour que je réussisse à m'en empêcher. Je connaissais déjà le sujet de notre prochaine conversation, rein ne me forçait à l'écouter. Pourtant, son regard semblait me dire qu'il ne me jugera pas. Qu'importe la réponse qu'il pourra obtenir de ma part, il n'aura pas cette pitié ou ce même jugement que tout le monde se fait sur moi sans même prendre la peine de mieux me connaître. Il inspirait cette confiance qui me permettait en quelque sorte, de me sentir en sécurité.

**- Pourquoi fumes-tu ces cochonneries ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet, me forçant à détourner mon regard du sien.

**- Parce que la vie ne m'en a pas laissé le choix.** Murmurais-je, espérant qu'il n'entende pas ma réponse ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

J'inspirais une autre bouffée toxique recrachant la fumée par la suite. Les larmes choisirent le bon moment pour se pointer, piquant mes yeux au passage. Ma tête fut soudainement remplit de tous ces souvenirs qui m'ont forcé à partir de chez moi, à consommer cette drogue qui me permettait de me sentir forte. Je savais que je bousillais ma santé rien qu'en fumant du tabac, encore pire avec un joint mais je me sentais plus vivante. Une personne m'avait confié cette poudre magique pour m'aider à oublier ce que j'avais subit et ça marchait.

**- Tu n'as jamais voulu venir à Forks c'est ça ?** Devina-t-il en se plaçant à mes côtés, regardant à son tour le paysage vert que pouvait offrir cet endroit.

Surprise, je m'autorisais à jeter un regard sur lui bien qu'il était de profil. Venait-il de lire en moi comme si j'étais un livre ouvert ? Étais-je si facile à décrypter ? Ou alors, cet homme avait un incroyable don pour lire sur les visages des autres. Ou simplement sur le mien.

En même temps, pourquoi une adolescente venant de _New York _viendrait vivre dans un endroit comme Forks pour tout simplement continuer à faire ses études alors que la Grande Pomme était la meilleure ville pour réaliser nos plus grands souhaits ? Mon histoire n'était pas crédible et j'en étais totalement consciente. Mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un réussirait à tout comprendre en jetant un seul regard sur ma personne. Je m'étais suffisamment renfermée pour ne pas que ce soit le cas. Je savais cependant que mon regard était capable de me trahir et c'est ce qui s'est passé en sa présence.

**- T'as tout deviné.** Dis-je simplement, ravalant les prochaines larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

**- Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre.** Répondit-il d'un doux ténor, me forçant à prendre de plus en plus confiance en lui.

Mais devrais-je réellement le faire ? Même si j'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenait, il pouvait parfaitement jouer avec moi et rire de moi avec ses amis. De nos jours, nous ne pouvions faire confiance à personne et c'était déprimant de voir que nous sommes de rester sur nos gardes dès que quelqu'un vient nous parler, prétextant qu'il souhaite devenir notre ami. Qu'en était-il d'Edward ? Je voyais en lui quelqu'un qui ne sera pas comme ça mais en étais-je réellement certaine ?

**- Et qu'est-ce que t'as comprit exactement ?** Demandais-je, curieuse de savoir ce qui se lisait dans mon regard et si je ne m'étais pas trahie moi-même.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de lécher ses lèvres et de tourner la tête pour affronter mon regard. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux bronze sans interrompre le lien invisible qui unissait nos regards. En lui, je lisais de la compréhension, de la sincérité mélangée avec un peu de pitié, un sentiment que je ne voulais pas lire sur les gens. Quant à moi, j'essayais de lui transmettre ce que je ressentais sans aller trop loin ce qui sembla marcher.

**- Je sais que ton arrivée ici n'est** **pas ce que tu voulais mais que tu n'as pas eu le choix. J'arrive aussi à comprendre que la drogue que tu prends n'est pas par pur plaisir.** Dit-il, tandis que je me plongeais dans son regard vert émeraude.

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose ce qu'il venait de me dire mais pour moi, il me montrait clairement que je devais faire attention à mes prochains gestes. Il avait deviné une partie bien qu'il ne savait pas la raison de ma venue ici mais je savais de mon côté qu'il comprenait que ce n'était pas pour fuir la ville de New York ou du moins Phoenix et encore moins venir étudier dans un endroit vert et pluvieux comme Forks bien que j'appréciais de plus en plus ce paysage que l'on pouvait qualifier de reposant.

_La nature a toujours cet effet. _

Pour essayer de lui montrer qu'il faisait fausse route, je cherchais une phrase qui pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait, que j'aimais fumer de l'héroïne bien que ce n'était pas le cas mais mon indépendance à cette drogue me forçait à m'en procurer sans cesse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il en sache plus sur moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller dans la confidence bien que mon cœur me criait de le faire pour que je puisse me sentir mieux. Que penserait-il de moi si je tentais ma chance ? Il est clair qu'il ne me regardera plus comme il faisait actuellement et pour conserver ce qui semblait me faire comprendre que je pouvais compter sur lui en tant qu'ami, je me promettais de ne rien lui dire. Sans aucune exception. Mentir était donc la seule solution. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Comme si je venais de perdre ma voix et je savais que je passais pour une idiote en ouvrant sans cesse la bouche lui montrant que je cherchais à lui répondre. Devant lui, je perdais mes moyens et je devais me ressaisir si je ne voulais pas me faire griller. Il ne devait pas découvrir qui j'étais réellement, c'était mieux ainsi.

Pour notre futur amitié, s'il y en avait une bien sûr.

* * *

**Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin !**

**Je sais, ce chapitre est assez court, d'habitude je les fais plus long mais j'essaye de faire des longueurs raisonnables. Pourtant, sur open office il fait déjà 6 pages ce qui n'est pas mal pour un chapitre. Alors que sur ce site, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus court ... Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous convient et j'essayerais d'en écrire un plus long. **

**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais qu'il manque de l'action mais étant donné que j'ai fini de poser les bases, le prochain chapitre en contiendra, normalement. J'ai déjà ma petite idée et j'ai hâte de commencer à l'écrire ! Que pensez-vous de l'amitié entre Edward & Bella ? Jusqu'où ira-t-elle à votre avis ? Avez-vous une petite idée sur ce qui a poussé Bella à partir de chez elle maintenant qu'elle s'est un tout petit peu confiée à Edward ? Elle ne s'est pas non plus confiée entièrement mais ce n'est que le troisième chapitre, je ne vais pas tout mettre en un seul chapitre. L'histoire contiendra au moins 25 chapitres, les révélations se feront donc petit à petit. **

**Sinon, j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis et de le lire, cette histoire est nouvelle et j'ai besoin de savoir si elle vaut le coup d'être terminée. :)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse mes chers lecteurs, **

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**

**PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Se rapprocher

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai eu un sacré retard dans la publication mais le temps me manquait à cause des cours. Cependant, j'ai pris le temps, ce week-end, de le terminer pour pouvoir le poster et continuer dans l'écriture toute la semaine espérant me rattraper du retard que j'ai pris. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédent. Avant de vous laisser le lire, je vais répondre aux reviews : **

**S06 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui pauvre Bella, elle n'a pas de chance. Oui, Edward est quelqu'un de gentil :) Ouais, pour Angéla j'ai voulu casser les code et ne pas mettre son personnage donné à chaque fois : la timide, réservée et très gentille. Cette fois-ci ça change un peu. Et puis, ça ne fait rien de mal ;) Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Maryfanfictions :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Edward sait poser les bonnes questions et Bella sent qu'elle peut sans doute avoir confiance. Pour la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il découvrira qu'elle ment, sera dans un moment. C'est trop tôt pour le moment et je tiens construire une bonne partie de l'histoire avant d'en arriver à l'une des parties les plus importantes de l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Maria Swann :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de retrouver une de mes lectrices dans cette nouvelle aventure ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira d'avantage que l'autre (en sachant qu'une suite est en cours d'écriture) ! Bonne lecture !

**LFM'Ines :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et n'hésite à donner ton avis ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**- Tu crois que l'on a droit de se baigner ici ?** Demandais-je alors que je passais mon premier samedi en compagnie d'Edward qui avait insisté pour me faire découvrir les meilleurs endroits de la ville.

Au début, j'avais refusé mais à force de persévérance et en comprenant qu'il sera sans doute pour seul ami, j'avais fini par accepter et ainsi passer du bon temps en sa compagnie qui était loin d'être pesante. Il avait cette façon de me faire oublier mes problèmes et rire à la fois. Il me permettait tout simplement d'être moi-même et de vivre normalement après ces quatre semaines de malheur.

**- Bien sûr, c'est une plage Bella, on a toujours le droit de se baigner dans les plages.**

**- Pas forcément ! Il y a des endroits où les baignades sont interdites !** Dis-je en criant légèrement étant donné qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi, s'approchant de la mer dont les vagues s'écrasaient contre les galets.

**- Tu as raison ! Mais ici, je peux t'assurer que personne ne s'emmerde à mettre ce fichu panneau. Et puis, elle est tellement froide que les gens qui osent s'y baigner sont tout simplement fous !** Répondit-il en rigolant.

**- Oh, comme toi je présume !** Le taquinais-je en allant le rejoindre.

Il éclata de rire ce qui me permit d'écouter un son très mélodieux. Arrivée enfin à sa hauteur – cet homme avait des jambes tellement grandes que lorsque je faisais dix pas, il en faisait deux – il prit le temps de retirer son t-shirt, le soleil étant pour une fois présent dans la région et il faisait suffisamment chaud pour qu'il se déshabille, ce qui était dangereux pour ma pauvre vue qui n'en pouvait déjà plus d'observer tous les abdominaux qu'il possédait. J'évitais de le regarder ne voulant pas qu'il se rende compte que cette vue me rendait toute chose.

**- Hum …** Fis-je, pas réellement discret car cela venait tout juste d'attirer son regard.

**- Tu ne veux pas te baigner ?** Me demanda-t-il faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

_Bah bien sûr ! _

**- Me baigner ? Tu te fous de moi ? Jamais je me baigne dans une eau aussi glacée !**

**- Tu n'as même pas mis tes orteils là-dedans.** Dit-il en rigolant.

**- Toi non plus. **Répondis-je en souriant avant de me sentir brusquement porter pour finalement me retrouver sur l'épaule droite d'Edward. **Oh mon dieu ! Edward lâche-moi immédiatement sinon …**

**- Sinon quoi ? Que peux-tu me faire ?** Dit-il en courant comme un fou jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'eau, me poussant dans une vague.

Cependant je n'eus pas besoin de me venger puisque le courant de la vague fut tellement fort qu'il tomba à la renverse, me faisant rire au passage. Une bataille d'eau se suivit ainsi que des éclats de rires. Malgré la température de l'eau et le risque d'être en hypothermie était assez important, jouer comme des gamins semblait être plus intéressant que de sortir et nous sécher. Ce fut moi la première à courir hors de l'eau en hurlant, le sentant me suivre. Je m'assis sur les galets complètement trempée, épuisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je grelottais désormais de froid et mes habits ne m'aidaient pas à me réchauffer étant donné qu'ils étaient mouillés.

**-T'es complètement fou, je vais tomber malade maintenant !** Me plaignis-je tandis qu'il s'allongea à mes côtés.

**- Oh moins je ne serais pas le seul.** Dit-il en souriant, fermant les yeux suite aux rayons du soleil.

**- Et ça te fais rire ? Personnellement, j'ai horreur d'être malade.**

**- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? Moi, je suis content car ça me permet de louper des journées de cours.**

**- Tout simplement parce que tu es obligée de rester clouer sur un lit et de te droguer avec des médicaments qui n'ont pas vraiment un bon effet finalement. **Dis-je en m'allongeant un mon tour, permettant au soleil de sécher mes vêtements.

**- C'est un bon argument.** Dit-il simplement.

Je fermais les yeux, me sentant soudainement apaisée par sa présence. Je me rendis compte qu'être en sa compagnie me permettait de ne pas fumer. Il avait ce pouvoir que personne n'aurait jamais eu malgré qu'aucun conseil de stopper ces cochonneries m'ont été donné. En même temps, mon entourage n'ayant plus aucun contact avec moi, ayant aussi du mal à me faire des amis, personne ne pouvait se sentir à sa place pour m'en faire la remarque et pourtant, Edward n'utilisait aucun mot pour le faire, il savait tout simplement comment s'y prendre. Mais je savais qu'une fois chez moi, je me déchaînerais car je me sentirais de nouveau seule, laissant les cauchemars revenir hanter mon esprit.

Le vibreur de mon téléphone me sortit de ma torpeur. Je ne perdis pas à de temps fouiller dans sac laissé sur les galets, juste avant qu'Edward ne s'amuse à me porter, pour savoir qui pouvait m'appeler. Je me rappelais que je n'avais pas eu le temps de changer mon numéro et que mes proches étaient susceptibles de me joindre à tout moment, je ne pouvais pas couper mon téléphone tous les jours, désormais, je recevais des messages de mon nouvel ami et il était hors de question qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Une fois l'appareil en main, je ne pus que m'inquiéter d'avantage en voyant le nom « inconnu » sur mon écran. Inconsciente de mon geste, j'appuyais mon décrocher, suffisamment curieuse pour savoir qui il s'agissait.

**- Allô ?**

**- Bella? Oh mon dieu Bella, ça va?**

Entendant la voix d'Emmett, je ne perdis pas de temps à raccrocher, me doutant qu'il trafiquait quelque chose.

_Ou qu'il voulait tout simplement prendre des nouvelles de toi … _

Non. Je savais que quelque chose se passait là-bas. Or-mi qu'ils me cherchaient tous. La police a été contacté et j'ai vu suffisamment de série policière pour comprendre comment s'y prennent-ils pour retrouver des criminels et ceci était pareil pour des gens disparus comme moi, sauf que la différence était que j'avais fugué pour une bonne raison. Si Emmett me contactait avec un numéro inconnu, c'est qu'il y avait une raison et ce ne pouvait être que celle-ci.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Me demanda Edward, me fixant d'un regard inquiet.

Ce dernier s'était relevé pour me faire face plus facilement et était bien partit pour que je lui explique la situation. _Mais pas tout de suite. _C'est trop tôt pour que je le laisse en savoir plus sur moi. Nous étions certes assez proche désormais mais sa réaction restait à craindre. Et puis, si je fuyais ma vie c'était pour oublier ce qui m'avait poussé à le faire et non à ce que mon nouvel entourage soit au courant de tout.

**- Rien ne t'en fais pas.** Le rassurais-je en souriant. **Je vais devoir rentrer il commence à faire très froid.** Ajoutais-je, en me levant difficilement.

**- D'accord. Laisse-moi te raccompagner.** Répondit-il d'un ton qui me montrait que refusait sa proposition ne servirait à rien.

C'est dans sa fameuse Volvo argentée que nous circulâmes dans les rues peu fréquentées de Forks. Je lui indiquais le chemin de mon hôtel et m'attendais à ce qu'il critique mon lieu d'habitation mais il ne fit rien. De toute façon, dès que je trouverais un petit travail, je ferais un effort pour me trouver un petit studio et j'espérais que cela soit possible dans un bourgade comme celle-ci.

**- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Et merci d'être le seul à vouloir rester en ma compagnie.** Dis-je en souriant alors qu'il venait juste de se garer sur l'une des places du parking de l'hôtel.

**- Je t'en prie. Et puis, tu n'es pas une si mauvais compagnie.** Me rassurais-je en m'offrant son plus beau sourire.

Mon regard s'accrocha au sien durant de longues secondes ce qui créa une sorte bulle nous englobant tous les deux, oubliant ce qui se passait autour de nous malgré le fait que le parking où nous étions n'était très fréquenté. Je plongeais dans ses yeux d'un beau vert émeraude qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Ma bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises avant de se refermer, ne se sentant pas capable de sortir le moindre mot. Tel une caresse, je sentis sa main passait sur ma joue, me forçant à fermer les yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux, je pouvais parfaitement le contrôler, que tout s'arrête mais la force me manquait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en sa compagnie, j'étais bien et je ne voulais pas ce moment se stoppe sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Nos têtes se rapprochèrent petit à petit jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent avec douceur. Sa respiration fouettait mon visage, me laissant sentir son haleine fraîche. Bientôt, ce fut au tour de nos lèvre de se caresser, me permettant de profiter de la douceur qu'avait les siennes. Je n'osais franchir le pas étant donné que ce nous étions en train de faire, signerais mon premier vrai baiser avec un homme qui provoquait certains effets sur mon corps tout entier. Puis ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, me permettant de lâcher un soupir de bien être. Je le laissais me guider dans ce baiser, le laissant aussi me toucher au passage.

Pourtant, quelque chose en moi me disait que je devais me méfier de lui, que je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller si facilement avec un garçon. Surtout avec un garçon. Mon passé ne me le permettait pas. Mais que pouvais-je faire désormais ? J'étais bien avec lui, je me sentais libre et différente. Il me permettait d'être moi-même et c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui car il ne donnait aucune critique sur ma façon de vivre et sur le fait que j'aime être secrète. L'ennui, était que nous nous connaissions que depuis peu et je savais que je me rapprochais dangereusement de lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir coupable sur notre rapprochement.

Me sentant plus à l'aise dans notre baiser, je forçais sur la pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui montrant qu'il avait mon accord pour continuer. Sa façon de m'embrasser me permettait d'avoir une certaine confiance en moi pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur notre étreinte. De ma main droite, je détachais ma ceinture pour pour pouvoir ensuite faire balader mes deux mains dans ses cheveux bronze. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je commençais à avoir sérieusement chaud et je savais que c'était le moment de toute arrêter. J'étais peut-être prête pour échanger un baiser mais pas pour franchir le pas ce qui me forçait à me mettre sur la défensive. Il semblait comprendre car il retira ses lèvres des miennes, me laissant à bout de souffle. Durant ce baiser, j'avais totalement oublié que respirer m'était vitale. Il passa son index sur mes lèvres, me forçant à fermer les yeux.

**- Tu es tellement belle.** Murmura-t-il, ce qui me surpris car j'ouvris les yeux pour m'assurer que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

_Sommes-nous ensemble ? _

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce compliment, quoi que, je pouvais parfaitement dire que lui aussi était l'homme le plus canon que je n'avais jamais vu mais les mots me manquaient. Ces idiots semblaient ne pas vouloir franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Alors pour lui montrer que cela me touchait – bien que j'étais persuadée que mes rougeurs étaient déjà présente – je lui offrait mon plus beau sourire ce qui le mena à déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres avant de me permettre de retomber à la réalité.

**- Je devrais rentrer.** Murmurais-je dans un souffle, sentant toujours ses lèvres sur les miennes tellement le baiser était génial.

**- Tu peux toujours venir dormir chez moi.** Proposa-t-il, relevant un sourcil, le rendant encore plus craquant. **Cet endroit n'est pas tellement sûr tu sais …** Ajouta-t-il, me faisant partager son inquiétude.

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** Demandais-je, surprise que quelqu'un me porte tant d'attention.

En même temps, il venait de m'embrasser, il ne pouvait pas me larguer au beau milieu de ce parking comme une vulgaire marionnette. Enfin, certains hommes se foutent de ce détail mais lui, ne semblait pas comme ça et je le trouvais carrément touchant de vouloir s'occuper de moi. Ce que depuis, j'avais appris à ne rien espérer de personne après le jour qui a fait de moi cette fille renfermée et droguée.

**- Ouais.** Dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux, gêné de devoir admettre qu'il était inquiet pour ma personne, me forçant à mordiller mes lèvres car ce moment le rendait si vulnérable et mignon que mon envie de l'embrasser à nouveau était forte.

Oubliant totalement que mon frère avait tenté de me contacter, je voulais accepter son invitation mais une petite voix en moi me disais de refuser. Je mis donc un certain temps à prendre la bonne décision. Si je restais avec lui, je n'aurais aucune excuse à lui sortir or si je décidais de dormir dans ma chambre d'hôtel, elles seront plutôt valables mais il pensera sûrement que je ne veux pas être avec lui et c'était loin d'être le cas. Alors quelle était la meilleure solution ?

**- Si tu hésites je comprends tu sais.** Dit-il, voyant que je mettais un peu trop de temps à lui répondre. **Nous venions juste de nous embrassés et le fait que tu sois gênée ne me dérange pas, c'est normal.** Ajouta-t-il, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

**- Avant de me décider, j'aimerais savoir … ce baiser … il signifiait quoi pour toi ?** Demandais-je, me sentant soudainement ridicule d'avoir osé posé cette question.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me le dire lui au lieu de faire la curieuse ? Même si j'avais le droit de savoir, il était mieux que ce soit lui qui s'en charge sans qu'il se sente obligé d'accélérer les choses.

**- Excuses-moi. Ma question est ridicule, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tu sais.** Ajoutais-je, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour sans doute me dire ce qu'une partie de moi, qui ne voulait pas le montrer, attendait depuis la fin de notre étreinte.

**- Il signifie le début.** Répondit-il simplement me laissant un peu sceptique.

Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse. Que voulait-il dire par le début ? J'avais beau cherché, ou peut-être que je le savais mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'empêcher de l'accepter.

**- Le début de quoi ?** Demandais-je stupidement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Le début de nous.** Dit-il de son doux ténor. **Hannah Steven, veux-tu être ma petite amie ?** Ajouta-t-il me laissant surprise par ce qu'il venait de demander.

**- Euh …** Fut la seule chose dont j'ai été capable de dire.

Venait-il de me demander de sortir avec lui ? Était-il sérieux ? Si je me fiais à sa petite ride sur son front, il ne pouvait être que sérieux.

**- Si je te demande un peu de temps pour réfléchir, tu me dirais quoi ?** Enchaînais-je hésitante, espérant que ce temps me soit accordé.

**- Je te dirais que tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de réfléchir à ma demande et sache que si tu refuses, je ne t'en voudrais pas et rien ne changera entre nous.** Me rassura-t-il de son regard bienveillant.

**- Merci ?** Dis-je en sourcillant. Je devrais dans ce cas-là rentrer. **Après tout, la nuit porte conseil.** Ajoutais-je en souriant.

**- Comme tu dis.** Répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

De nouveau hésitante, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue avant d'ouvrir la portière et de la refermer derrière moi une fois mes pieds au sol. Je lui fis signe de la main avant de me diriger vers les escaliers de l'hôtel qui menaient directement à la porte de ma chambre. Il attendit que je sois totalement rentrée pour se permettre de s'engager sur la route. Une fois dans mon unique pièce, je m'affalais sur mon lit, les yeux accrochés au plafond. La réalité venait de me frapper en pleine figure.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Nous nous sommes réellement embrassés ? Malgré qu'il n'ait pas eu le toucher avec la langue, nous avions vraiment échangés un baiser … Oh Mon Dieu … Mais la cerise sur le gâteau était tout de même sa demande. Je ne pouvais pas accepter. Même si à mon âge, avoir un petit ami était génial mais cela était beaucoup mieux lors nous ne sommes pas une adolescente totalement perturbée dans sa tête car c'est ce que j'étais. Je m'étais promis de ne pas avoir d'amis et j'ai fait le contraire car Edward était quelqu'un avec qui je me sentais bien mais jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais attendue à une telle demande ! Voulait-il vraiment que je sois sa petite amie ? Non. Impossible. Il n'y avait rien d'attirant chez moi et j'étais persuadée que d'autres filles sauront lui plaire physiquement et qui n'auront aucun problème avec la drogue. Parce que, j'avais beau ne pas consommer en sa présence, je ressentais toujours ce besoin intense de respirer autre chose que de l'air. Et je savais immédiatement que me faire rappeler ce manque était une très mauvaise idée.

Je sortis de mon sac mon paquet de tabac suivit de ma poudre blanche. J'avais essayé d'en consommer par le nez mais l'effet attendu n'était suffisant étant donné que cela concernait mes début dans la drogue et que ma consommation était très importante pour moi. Je roulais le tabac et la poudre sur une petite feuille que je léchais pour refermer les deux embouts et en faire une cigarette ou plutôt un joint. J'ouvrais l'unique fenêtre présente dans ma chambre pour éviter que l'odeur ne se répartisse dans toute la pièce. Je portais ma clope à la bouche pour ensuite recracher une fumée toxique, dégageant une odeur que je ne supportais pas avant mais qui maintenant m'était agréable.

Le lendemain, je me préparais pour me rendre au lycée. Ayant des vêtements assez discrets, je m'habillais d'un simple slim noir et d'un t-shirt à manche longue de couleur violet. Un style pas très tendance mais je m'en foutais. La discrétion était pour moi le meilleur remède pour ne pas que ce qui m'a fait fuir de chez moi recommence. J'avais un ami et peut-être, malgré mon refus, un futur petit-ami. De toute manière, il est clair je n'allais pas accepter sa demande, je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant, mon cœur ne semblait pas d'accord avec moi et mes lèvres se souvenaient encore de la pression des siennes. Je passais mon index dessus tout en fermant les yeux. Tout ce qui me venait en tête était qu'il embrassait bien, qu'il savait comment s'y prendre.

_Voulais-je vraiment renoncer ?_

Des coups de klaxonne me ramena à la réalité et me força à terminer de me maquiller avec un peu de mascara, de prendre mon sac et de sortir rejoindre Edward qui me servait en quelque sorte de taxi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'était proposé à le faire le troisième jour de notre rencontre mais je ne pouvais pas refuser son service étant donné que ma camionnette n'était pas très fiable, bien que j'étais suffisamment contente qu'elle puisse rouler.

**- Salut.** Dis-je légèrement mal à l'aise, me rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans cette voiture tout en m'installant du côté passager.

**- Salut. Bien dormi ?**

**- Très bien merci.** Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Par le « bien dormi » j'entendais plutôt : « t'as réfléchi à ma proposition ? ». Ce qui me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Mon cœur avait beau vouloir être avec lui, ma tête elle, n'était pas encore prête à avoir un petit ami. Même si Edward semblait être parfait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans une relation amoureuse. J'avais certes, quelques sentiments pour lui mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'y avait qu'une chose sur laquelle je pouvais compter : le temps.

**- Tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que Tanya et sa clique à chaque fois qu'on arrive au lycée ?** Lui demandais-je, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Elle n'arrive toujours pas à digérer que j'aime bien rester avec toi plutôt que de la suivre partout comme un petit chien.** Dit-il simplement.

En sortant de la voiture, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps à nous diriger dans le bâtiment pour nous rendre en cours. Cette première heure nous ne la partagions pas ensemble mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous retrouver pour la seconde. Une fois assise à ma place, Mike fit de même en se mettant à côté de moi. Ce dernier essayait à mainte reprise de m'inviter à sortir avec lui pour me faire visiter Port Angeles mais je refusais à chaque fois. Il était sympa mais je n'arrivais pas à m'attacher à lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas et il est clair que je préférais rester avec Edward plutôt qu'avec lui.

**- Salut, tu vas bien ?** Me demanda-t-il d'un grand sourire sur son visage enfantin.

Ce côté enfantin était l'autre problème qui faisait que je ne voulais pas être avec lui. Il avait pourtant mon âge mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser comme un enfant. Enfin bon, il était tout de même une bonne compagnie.

**- Très bien et toi ?** Répondis-je en souriant.

**- Parfaitement bien. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?**

**- Bah ouais. Edward a su me tenir compagnie.** Répondis-je en souriant, ne me rendant pas compte que le visage de Mike s'était décomposé.

**- Edward … Edward Cullen ?**

**- Euh oui … Il me semble qu'il y a un seul Edward dans le lycée. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**- Je ne te regarde pas comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal.** Répéta-t-il stupidement en regardant sa trousse. **C'est juste que … je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi proche.** Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je ne répondis rien et me concentrais sur ce que disais le professeur de maths. Je pris un crayon de ma trousse et nota ce qu'il disait et écrivait au tableau. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je m'arrêtais net dans mon activité suivit du professeur qui ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer un élève.

**- Bonjour Monsieur. Je viens distribuer le journal de la semaine.** S'exclama l'élève, dont son nom m'était inconnu, tenant une pile de journaux dans les bras.

**- Ah oui c'est vrai, le journal.** Marmonna le professeur, croisant les bras, n'appréciant pas perdre du temps dans son cours.

Le jeune homme déposa sur chacune de nos tables un journal. Je m'emparais de celui-ci, désormais habituée à le lire depuis que j'étais scolarisée dans ce lycée et aussi depuis que j'étais parties de chez moi. Je devais être sans cesse au courant de ce qui se passait et savoir si mes parents ont lancé un avis de recherche pour me retrouver ou non. Ce qui était fort probable. Un article en première page attira mon attention, me forçant à rester choquée.

_J'avais raison … _

L'article comportait une photo _de moi blonde. _On ne me reconnaissait pas vraiment, cette photo était vieille et j'avais changé depuis. Sauf que je me rappelais du jour où elle avait été prise. C'était il y a trois ans, à mes dix-sept ans, le jour de mon anniversaire. Mes parents ont prit soin de couper la photo pour la police car à côté de moi se trouver mon grand frère Emmett et ma meilleure amie Naomy. A l'époque, mes cheveux s'arrêtaient à la taille, ils étaient donc très long. Aujourd'hui, ils s'arrêtent désormais aux épaules et je ne suis plus blonde mais brune. Mes sourcils sont épilés et j'apprécie maintenant le maquillage bien que seul mon mascara figure dans ma petite trousse de toilette. J'étais méconnaissable et les gens qui ne connaissait pas mon ancienne vie ne peuvent pas me reconnaître. Cependant, cela ne me permit pas de rester tranquille, je m'inquiétais sur le fait que l'on puisse me reconnaître malgré le peu de chance qu'il y avait. Curieuse de savoir ce que disait l'article, je me mis à le lire, ne prenant plus attention au cours.

**PORTEE DISPARUE !**

_Isabella Swan, jeune fille de dix-huit ans, est portée disparue depuis plus de trois semaine alors qu'elle avait un dîner de famille le lendemain de sa disparition._

_En effet, une jeune fille a fugué de chez elle le samedi soir en laissant un mot à sa famille, les intimant de ne pas partir à sa recherche. Les parents anéantis par sa disparition, n'ont pu fournir une seule photo à la police pour la retrouver qui n'a aucune idée où elle pourrait vivre en ce moment._

_Son départ signe l'incompréhension chez la famille de la jeune fille. Fugue ? Enlèvement ? La police penche sur une une fuite plutôt d'une fugue. La description de la jeune fille les force à penser cela._

_Isabella Swan dix huit ans, de long cheveux blonds, yeux marron, de race blanche, 1m54. Vous l'avez aperçu ? Alors n'hésitez pas à joindre la police de Phoenix au 212-555-2386._

_THE SEATTLE TIMES_

_PO Box 70_

_Seatte, WA 98111_

_La jeune fille que vous recherchez est en train de lire cet article … _Pensais-je, laissant une larmer tracer son chemin sur ma joue.

**- Mademoiselle Steven, vous allez bien ?** Intervint le professeur, me jetant un regard inquiet.

**- Euh … Non, je crois que … je suis malade monsieur.** **Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?** Répondis-je en n'étant pas tout à fait honnête, bien sûr.

**- Bien. Monsieur Newton voulez-vous bien l'accompagner s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Oui Monsieur.**

**- Oh, Monsieur ce n'est pas utile, je peux y aller toute seule.** Lui assurais-je en me levant, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, seule.

Je ne le laissais pas discuter et sortais de la salle, direction ma voiture. Je m'arrêtais net, repensant au fait que je n'avais pas ma voiture car Edward m'avait servit de chauffeur. _Quelle idiote ! _Il fallait que je rentre dans mon hôtel miteux et réfléchir à la situation. Je devais réfléchir à comment je pouvais faire pour que cet article ne soit plus présent dans les journaux. Je commençais à tourner en rond, cherchant une solution. Je pouvais me passer pour morte mais cette solution n'était pas la plus facile étant donné que lorsque je déciderais de redevenir moi-même, ce sera trop compliqué pour prouver que je suis toujours vivante. _Alors que pouvais-je faire ? _Sans réfléchir, je regardais autour de moi, _personne_, me dirigeais vers une cabine téléphonique, payais la somme demandée pour l'utiliser et composais le numéro de la police de Phoenix qui se trouvait sur l'article du journal et portais l'appareil à mon oreille, gardant un œil autour de moi.

**- Police de Phoenix ?**

**- Oui bonjour monsieur, je tiens à vous contacter en rapport à la disparition de la jeune fille Isabella Swan.** Débutais-je, transformant ma voix douce en grave.

**- Je pouvais très bien me faire démasquer par la police, je préférais donc prendre beaucoup de précautions.**

**- Effectivement. Avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles à nous apporter ?**

**- Malheureusement non. Disons que je lui ai parlé et elle m'a juste confiée qu'elle partait des États-Unis pour une destination inconnue. Je sais que je ne vous aide pas vraiment mais au moins, vous savez qu'elle ne se cache pas dans le pays.**

**- Nous vous remercions pour cette information. Je suis sûr que les parents seront en quelque sorte content qu'elle est au moins encore en vie. Où habitiez-vous madame ?**

_Merde !_ La police traçait sûrement mon appel, ils étaient tous équipés pour cela, je ne pouvais donc pas mentir.

**- Hum … pour le moment je suis en vacance à Forks mais j'habite Los Angeles, en Californie.**

**- Quel est votre nom ?**

**- Désolée monsieur mais je préfère restée anonyme. Cela ne risque pas d'empêcher le bon déroulement de votre enquête.**

**- Pas de problème madame. Encore merci pour cette information.**

**- Je vous en prie. Passez une bonne journée.** Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je respirais un bon coup, fermant les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, la police prendra en compte la fausse information que je venais de donner ou alors, il pouvait parfaitement être capable de comprendre que je mentais et demandera à son équipe de partir à ma recherche dans Forks. Dans tous les cas, je pouvais sois être perdante ou gagnante.

* * *

**Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus car j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire d'où mon retard de publication. Sa longueur ne prouve peut-être pas le temps que j'ai pu passer dessus mais moi je peux vous le dire que c'est la vérité ! Bref, j'espère que l'avais aimé ! **

**Qu'en pensez vous de :**

**- Du rapprochement d'Edward et Bella ? De l'appel d'Emmett et de la réaction de Bella ? De l'article de journal ? De son appel à la police ? Oui, Bella est une grande stratège mais il est vrai que ce détail, elle ne l'avait pas prévu. **

**J'espère vous retrouvez pour la suite !**

**A bientôt ! **

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**

**PS : une petite hypthèse ? :D**


End file.
